Oscuridad renacida
by Samanta-m
Summary: Una antigua profecía amenaza la felicidad de Edward y Bella, ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que la profecía les permitirá alcanzar aquello que mas ansían? Algo que creyeron imposible
1. Capitulo 1 Profecia

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 1. Profecía.

**Aro POV**

He estado esperando 500 años desde la última vez, 500 largos años. Aun que lo normal es que el tiempo me sea indiferente, en este caso no lo es. No he conseguido dejar de pensar ni un solo día en la venida de "El renacido". Vagas son las antiguas profecías que hablan del retorno del más poderoso vampiro que jamás haya existido, por eso, hasta el momento, nos ha sido imposible localizar el lugar exacto donde se producirá tan magno evento, aun que la ultima vez estuvimos muy cerca.

Al rozar la mano de Cayo, supe que no era el único que no podía apartarse de la cabeza estos pensamientos ya que próximamente se cumpliría el tiempo y uno de nosotros debería estar preparado para llevar a cabo su cometido.

- ¿Cómo decidiremos quien lo hará?- pregunto Cayo algo excitado.

- Deberá hacerlo el mas poderoso de nosotros- le conteste. Instantáneamente, en su rostro pude ver la decepción, pues sabia, que Marco y yo mismo, somos mas poderosos que el.- Lo siento- añadí, - no es cuestión de diversión, ha de hacerse con visión de futuro y si lo que queremos es que El desarrolle su máximo potencial, debemos darle la mejor genética posible- Cayo se enfurruño y salio con actitud airada de la sala dejándonos solos a Marco y a mi.

- Cada vez que lo hemos intentado ha sido mas difícil, incluso teniendo de nuestro lado los magníficos dones de nuestra escolta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?- dijo Marco.

- Nada, será duro sin duda. La profecía dice que "El renacido" se engendrara en el interior del cuerpo de un alma limpia y ya sabes lo difícil que es que una vampira sea buena.- Marco bufo- eso sin contar con que uno de nosotros deberá acostarse con ella, siendo ella voluntaria, en un plazo no superior a 6 días o la semilla que lleva en su interior no nacerá, y deberemos esperar otros 500 años.-

- Ahora entiendo porque nadie lo ha conseguido.- dijo Marco negando con la cabeza- ¡es de locos!, ¡un vampiro nacido vampiro!- después del tiempo que llevamos siendo vampiros jamás creí poder tener un hijo de sangre, es muy tentador.-

- Solo quedamos tú y yo- le conteste-¿Deberíamos batirnos en duelo?- vi como se levantaba y adquiría una posición defensiva como esperando un ataque, comencé a reír – la baja de uno de nosotros solo conseguiría debilitar las fuerzas del clan vulturi-

- ¿Qué propones entonces?-

- Lo haremos a la antigua usanza- reí- nuestros súbditos nos dirán quien de los dos les inspira mayor temor y aquel que sea más temido será el que engendre a la criatura.-

**Jane POV**

Abrí los ojos y recorrí con la mirada mi aburrida habitación. Como echaba de menos el aire libre. Cada vez que volvía a Volterra era lo mismo, _nada de cazar el en la ciudad, _oía la voz de Aro en mi cabeza. Aro…el y Alec eran las únicas dos cosas que me retenían aquí. Por un lado Alec, mi apreciado hermanito, cuando le miro a los ojos recuerdo mi vida humana con mi familia, cuando no pensaba mas allá del día a día, digamos que Alec representaba mi pasado; y por otro lado Aro, mi amado maestro, nunca le diría en voz alta lo que siento por el, aun que me consta que lo sabe todo debido a su magnifico don. No se que me duele mas, si que lo sepa y aun así continué al lado de esa víbora o saber que en realidad a quien quiere es a mi y no estar conmigo para no mostrar signos de su debilidad.

Alec llamo a la puerta- Vamos Jane, Aro esta reuniéndonos a todos, quieren someter algo a votación- puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿Es que no sabes donde estas?, aquí no hay votaciones, solo se atienden ordenes.- dije secamente, cuando aprendería como funcionan las cosas…

- Pues esta vez, te equivocas hermanita- puso una sonrisa y me palmeo el hombro- quieren que elijamos al Emperador Vulturi.

-¿Qué?! ¿El Emperador Vulturi?- definitivamente Alec había perdido la razón durante el encierro en el castillo.

- ¿Conoces la profecía de "El renacido"?- asentí- pues bien, el tiempo se ha cumplido y uno de ellos deberá fecundar al recipiente que lo traerá.

Deje de respirar. ¿Habían pasado ya 500 años?, yo no estuve la última vez que la buscaron a ella, el recipiente, por lo que sabia no era nada fácil, sin embargo, no paraban de pasar imágenes por mi cabeza de MI Aro con ella y lo peor es que sabia que no se desharían del recipiente cuando ya no sirviera, se la quedarían y seria la Emperatriz Vulturi. ¡Esto es horrible! Calmate, calmate, calmate, lo mas seguro es que no la encuentren así que CALMATE!

- ¡JANE!- me gire con cara de horror hacia la voz de Alec que me gritaba y me miraba como si me hubiera dado una embolia.

- Vamos, apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde –dije rápidamente, _lo mismo ni siquiera eligen a Aro_, pensé-

**Demetri POV**

-¡Genial! Reunión familiar- dije cogiendo por el cuello a Félix.

- ¿Qué querrán ahora?- contesto el- comimos hace 3 horas, es imposible que hayan organizado un nuevo banquete.

-Silencio por favor- anuncio la voz de Marco- os hemos reunido para decidir quien será el Emperador Vulturi, por favor, coged una hoja y escribid el nombre de quien deseéis que ostente este cargo, cuando terminéis depositadlo en el interior de la urna de oro. Jane –cuando oyó su nombre se sobresalto- tu contaras los votos. ¡Empezad!

Cada 500 años lo mismo. Todos sabíamos que era un mero formalismo ya que siempre salía Aro elegido. Supongo que lo hacia para no enemistarse con Marco. Jane, parecía nerviosa, ¿Qué le pasara?, no me gusta verla así. Ella esta siempre tan segura de si misma, nada le da miedo y al mismo tiempo es tan pequeña y delicada…siempre me lleva con ella, confía en mi de alguna manera, aun que ojala fuera de la manera en que a mi me gustaría. No entendía su obsesión por Aro, ella sabe que esta comprometido pero aun así se niega a olvidarse de el. ¿Todavía seguirá enfadada conmigo? Fui un necio al creer que diciéndole las verdades a la cara renunciaría a Aro. En lugar de eso, solo he conseguido que me odie.

- Ya están los resultados -la dulce y armoniosa voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos- los votos le son favorables a Aro. Felicidades maestro- _¿Cómo podía ponerle esa sonrisa?, esa sonrisa debería ser MIA. Demetri, calmate_, me recordé a mi mismo. _Sabes quien puede conocer tus pensamientos y no quieres que lo sepa_.


	2. Capitulo 2 Preparartivos

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 2. Preparativos.

49 años, 11 meses y 22 días después

**Bella POV**

_¡Dios mío!, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido. Dentro de 3 días seré la señora de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._ Su nombre sonaba lentamente en mi subconsciente, dándole una grandeza sobrehumana. _Tan sobre humana como el- _pensé._ Me parece tan extraño…diría que hasta me gusta la idea de llevar sus apellidos, ¿como ha podido cambiar tanto mi forma de pensar respecto al matrimonio?_ El sonido del timbre hizo que me levantara rápidamente de la cama donde estaba apoyada abrochando los cordones de mis nuevas botas (regalo de Alice), alejando de mí los pensamientos sobre la boda, para centrarme en lo que en escasos 5 segundos verían mis ojos.

Y….Ahí estaba, mi milagro personal de pie en mi salón bromeando con Charlie. No pude evitar recordar el día en que comunicamos a mis padres nuestro propósito de casarnos; al principio todo fueron gritos y llanto pero poco a poco y tal y como había predicho Alice terminaron por ceder y consentir. Ahora Charlie intentaba agradar a Edward, creo que es una táctica para que no me aleje de su lado, pretende convencer a Edward para que nos quedemos a vivir en Forks.

Edward, deberíais pensar seriamente estudiar en la universidad de Seatle, podríais vivir aquí y nos tendríais a mi y a tu familia para ayudaros –dijo Charlie poniendo carita triste- aun sois muy jóvenes y nuestra ayuda en los primeros meses de convivencia os facilitarían mucho las cosas –Edward intentaba mantener la compostura, ya que tras el cambio de actitud de Charlie tenia la absurda idea de que debía corresponderle aceptando sus proposiciones, pero en esta no podía ceder, no, si tenia pensado cumplir la promesa de transformarme tras la boda.- Lo siento Charlie, nuestro ingreso en la Universidad de Darmouth ya esta pactado, incluso hemos pagado la matricula del primer semestre. Pero no te preocupes, hablaremos casi a diario, todo ira estupendamente y en cuanto podamos volveremos a veros. – Lo del primer semestre iba mas dirigido a mis oídos que a los de Charlie ya que Edward se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y me ponía ojitos para que me acercara.

-Hola mi amor- dije, al tiempo que me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Edward correspondió con un suave ronroneo solo audible para mi y contesto- Buenos días Bella durmiente-.

-Papa, pasare todo el día fuera, aun quedan cosas de la boda por solucionar y de seguro que Alice querrá hacerme participe de todas ellas- dije con cara de horror fingido, con lo que Charlie empezó a poner muecas y entre risas dijo- eso te pasa por querer casarte con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pero eres tan testaruda hija…- entonces miro a Edward y le dijo- hijo, no la traigas muy tarde- _¿hijo?, nunca creí ver tal complicidad entre Edward y Charlie, el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés y yo era la ultima en darme cuenta_.- De acuerdo Charlie, nos vemos mas tarde-.

Salimos de mi casa mirándonos estupefactos, -¿sabias que iba a llamarte hijo?- le pregunte. Se encogió de hombros y contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta,-para nada, pero es maravilloso sentir que por fin, yo también soy parte de tu familia y no solo tu de la mía.- entonces se acerco y junto sus labios a los míos muy tiernamente, sentía incluso que su sonrisa aun no se había borrado.- Vamos, Alice nos espera-.

No podía evitarlo, ver la mansión Cullen nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Ahora Alice estaba organizando la decoración exterior donde se celebraría la boda, era una suerte que no fuera a llover. Había un montón de técnicos instalando luces, una pista de baile de madera, adornando el jardín, instalando fuentes, recortando árboles, pintando la casa…parecía imposible que cupiera tanta gente, ¡pero vaya si cabían!, Alice lo dirigía todo como una profesional. Cuando me vio, vino corriendo hacia nosotros y empezó a dar saltitos mientras no paraba de hablar, esperaba que Edward entendiera lo que decía por si había que echarle el freno, pero parecía tan confundido como yo.

- ¡Entrad!, hoy es un día muy importante- no comprendía porque era un día tan especial, al ver en mi cara exclamo- ¿es que Edward no te lo ha dicho?-

- ¿El que Alice?-

- ¡Que hoy vamos a darte tu escudo!- _¿perdón?, ¿es que guardaban armas medievales en la casa y había una reservado para mi?_ La mire con cara de pocos amigos y me dijo- No es lo que estas pensando, pronto lo averiguaras.- _Perfecto, un enigma mas que desconocía de mi familia política_, pensé.

Según fue pasando el día, los operarios se fueron retirando hasta que quedamos solo los Cullen y yo. Nos reunimos en el salón. Normalmente era estupendo estar con ellos pero no sabía porque comenzaron a mirarme y a situarse formando un círculo a mi alrededor.

-Bella, hoy es el día en el que formalmente serás un integrante más de la familia Cullen- Dijo Carlisle. Entonces Esme se aproximo a mí y cogiéndome la mano añadió- Aunque ya sabes que para nosotros formas parte de la familia desde hace mucho y te queremos muchísimo- instantáneamente todos miramos a Rosalie que como de costumbre mantenía una mirada hostil hacia mi. Carlisle continuo- sabes que ser un Cullen comporta mucha responsabilidad y para tenerlo siempre presente vamos a hacerte entrega de un símbolo que te recordara quien eres.- _esto sonaba de los mas ceremonioso, ¿estaré preparada para aquello tan importante a lo que se refieren? ¿Por que tanto secretismo?_- bien, dado que Rosalie ha sido la encargada de diseñarlo será ella quien te lo entregue-_¿¿Rosalie?? ¿Ella ha hecho algo para mí?_

Rosalie abandonó el circulo y se acerco con esa gracilidad suya característica, me miro a los ojos y hablo- Se que en el pasado no me portado bien contigo, pero desde que os comprometisteis Edward y tu y me he dado cuenta que mi actitud es inútil además de injusta así que he decido aceptarte como una hermana mas y para compensarte por todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado, he diseñado tu símbolo- alargo los brazos y vi lo que tenia en las manos. Era una pulsera de eslabones sencillos en forma circular y de ella colgaban 8 monedas, cada moneda tenia en una cara grabado el escudo familiar formado por 3 tréboles, una flecha, un león y una mano y en la otra cara estaban grabadas las iniciales de cada uno de los Cullen. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su cara reflejaba algo de angustia como si creyera que no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente, pero no pude contener la emoción y salte abrazando a Rosalie, ¡_por fin me había aceptado!_, sentí como suspiro y empezó a reírse. – ¡Estaba deseando poder participar activamente en la boda!- dijo emocionada- cualquiera lo diría, se te da muy bien esconder tus emociones- dije ya relajadamente mientras seguía cogida de su mano. Sin darme cuenta ella se había encargado de ponerme la pulsera.

_Hasta ese momento, nunca me había fijado en que todos los miembros de la familia llevaban el escudo de los Cullen de alguna manera; los chicos llevaban una muñequera de cuero, las chicas collares y Esme y Carlisle en sus anillos de boda. Normalmente era muy observadora, ¿Cómo se me había pasado algo así? Eso ya no importaba porque lo importante ahora es que yo también tenía mi símbolo. _

Toda la familia empezó a aplaudir y oía los vítores de Emmet que me cogia en volandas y me decía – Bella, ¡es genial! Cuidaremos de ti hermanita.

- ¡Déjanos verla!- gritaron Esme y Alice. Alice continuo- Rose, no nos dejo verla, quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos. Es preciosa.- Esme la corto- cariño, no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento.

Jasper se acerco y me revolvió el pelo,- sabes que ahora tendrás que aguantarnos mucho mas, ¿no?- y empezó a reír. Carlisle se acerco tras el y con un gesto suave cogio mis manos entre las suyas y dijo – eres parte de nosotros.

Dejaron para el final a la persona más importante para mi, Edward. Hicieron un pasillo para dejar que se acercara, puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro y sus ojos estaban rebosantes de alegría. Lo único que pudo decir fue – Bienvenida a la familia- y entonces me beso. Apretó fuertemente sus labios contra los míos y sentí su respiración penetrando en mi boca acto seguido me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza contra mi pelo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Disculpenme por no dejar ni nungun comentario en el primer cap, pero este es mi primer fic y ya saben que hasta que se domina como funciona todo...

Espero que hayan disfrutado este 2º cap! dejen sus reviews que animan un monton a seguir. Les agradezco mucho que hayan decidido perder su tiempo leyendome.

Besooootes! ya saben denle a GO!


	3. Capitulo 3 Primeros indicios

* * *

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 3. Primeros indicios.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté como si fuera un día más. Al abrir los ojos como cada mañana nada me decía que algo fuera diferente. Me senté en la cama y vi a Edward sentado en mi mecedora mirándome con una expresión intrigada en el rostro. _¿Había olvidado algo? Mañana seria el día de mi boda, eso no lo había olvidado, ¿Qué seria?_ Empecé a preocuparme, no me gustaba nada esa expresión y menos aun la distancia que nos separaba, así que me levante decidida y camine hacia el.

- Buenos días Bella- dijo Edward. No sonrió cuando hablo. Algo pasaba, yo solo sabia.

- Edward, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

- Nada todo esta bien.- contestó totalmente indiferente.

- Vamos… se que algo te pasa- presione mientras me sentaba en su regazo. _No puede ser tan malo si no rehúsa mi contacto_, pensé. Pero esa cara, aunque para cualquiera pudiera significar calma, yo sabia que ocultaba algo.

- Bella, no estas segura de querer casarte conmigo- dijo tajante, hipnotizándome con una mirada intensa.

- ¡¿Qué??- exclame aturdida- ¿De donde te has sacado algo así? ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?- un montón de preguntas se agolparon en mi garganta y las expulse a todo correr mientras empezaba a faltarme el aire a causa de la angustia y la inseguridad. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír de esos dulces labios cuyas palabras eran más afiladas que las cuchillas para mí.

- Como cada noche velo tu sueño. Ya sabes que no permaneces callada cuando duermes. Normalmente tu subconsciente revela tus preocupaciones y anhelos. Esta noche mi frió corazón se ha roto en pedazos al escuchar como llamabas con cariño a tu hijo.- cerro los ojos y podría jurar que lloraba sin lagrimas.

_¿Todo esto porque he soñado con tener un hijo?_ Vio mi cara de perplejidad y continúo su discurso.

- Yo no puedo ofrecerte esa vida. Solo puedo darte muerte dentro de una existencia eterna que no satisfará tus anhelos de formar una familia.- cada vez alzaba mas la voz, no quería que Charlie se despertara, pero posiblemente si Edward se tomaba tanta libertad seria porque Charlie ya se habría ido al trabajo.- ¿No lo entiendes Bella?- me miro a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza- No puedo convertirte sabiendo que no es lo que de verdad deseas. _¡¿Qué?? Esto iba empeorando por momentos_. Edward estaba dispuesto a seguir con su diatriba así que le silencie posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Edward, ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado eso. Nunca he pensado en tener hijos porque si no pueden ser tuyos no quiero tenerlos. Lo único que de vedad ansío es tenerte a ti a mi lado para toda la eternidad. Diciéndome todo esto lo único que consigues es angustiarme un día antes de mi boda, porque te veo inseguro y me transmites a mí esa inseguridad. Te quiero Edward, todo lo demás no me importa en absoluto- cuando iba a seguir Edward me corto.

- Pero algún día cuando pasen los años querrás tener hijos y entonces ya será tarde.- parecía el ángel mas triste del mundo siendo expulsado del cielo.

- Edward, ¡basta! Esto ya lo hemos hablado. Te aseguro que nunca habrá nada en la vida que me importe mas que tu. Aunque formar una familia sea el deseo de muchas personas no es el mío; porque yo ya tengo una familia, la familia Cullen y mi esposo Edward y es todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Nada, salvo que hayas dejado de amarme y no quieras seguir adelante con la boda…- le mire tristemente.

- ¡Eso jamás!- exclamo ofendido.

- Entonces… no se que haces que todavía no me has dado un beso esta mañana.- su expresión cambio, sonreía tímidamente.

- ¿Estas cien por cien segura?- sondeo.

- ¡Tanto! Que voy a dar la vida por conseguirlo.

- Bella…con esa frase solo consigues que me sienta peor por lo que voy a hacerte- empezó a hacer pucheros.

- No sabía que alguien pudiera sentirse mal por hacer inmensamente feliz a la persona que ama.- levante una ceja. _Supera eso_, pensé.

Una sonrisa ensancho su rostro y me abrazo fuertemente. Levanto la cabeza y comenzó a besar muy despacio cada parte de mi cuerpo que encontraba a su alcance haciendo que fuera mas excitante el momento en que sus labios y los míos se encontraran. Cuando eso sucedió, no pude reprimirme, enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el me sostenía en el aire estrechándome contra su cuerpo frío y musculoso que hacia que respirara entrecortadamente. Abrí los ojos y vi como me observaba y en su mirada había amor, había comprensión, cariño, ternura… toda la complejidad que representaba Edward se deshacía cuando descubría esa mirada, esta mirada. _¿Cómo no amarle? El hacia que mi mundo girara, el es mi sol, mi vida, mi esperanza, mi Todo_. Al pensar en esa palabra Todo, las palabras salieron solas.

- Edward, tengo algo que decirte- se tenso de inmediato- ¡Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, te Todo!- esto ultimo lo dije como una niña con un juguete nuevo- a el pareció hacerle gracia pues rió conmigo y me susurro al oído- Tu también eres mi Todo, así que yo también te quiero- beso mi nariz- te amo- beso mi mejilla- te adoro- beso mi cuello y te Todo- beso mis labios rozando con su lengua mi labio inferior, con lo que me estremecí. Pensaba que estaba en el paraíso. _¿Como podría aguantar hasta la noche de bodas a este ritmo?_

Viendo lo cariñosa que estaba esa mañana, Edward decidió recuperar la compostura y proponerme un último paseo a nuestro prado antes de ser marido y mujer. Después podríamos volver, pero ya todo seria diferente.

Llegamos como siempre en un tiempo record a nuestro maravilloso prado. Las lluvias de semanas anteriores habían conseguido que en esta semana de sol brotaran flores de mil colores. Me recordaba a la primera vez que vine aquí con Edward. Era precioso, pero no tanto como el diamante pulido que me acompañaba. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era como tener al alcance de la mano a un Dios.

Podría tirarme años mirándole. El pareció darse cuanta de que estaba en mi mundo porque empezó a agitar la mano frente a mis ojos, - Bella, ¿estas bien?, Edward llamando a Bella, responda- dijo riéndose.

Sus risas fueron cortadas por el timbre de su teléfono móvil, el cual cogio ágilmente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Vuestros reviews son geniales!!

Respondiendo a una pregunta de Koko sobre el tiempo en el cap 2. Sabreis en el capitulo 4 porque han pasado exactamente 49 años, 11 meses y 22dias. Todo a su tiempo.

Un beso muy especial xa Sof, Mari Tere Cullen y Yuliss que estan siendo un apoyo increible.

Un besoote a todos! y ya saben denle a Go!


	4. Capitulo 4 Algo extraño

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 4. Algo extraño.

**Bella POV**

Edward cogio el teléfono.

- Hola Alice- hizo una pausa,- si, estoy con Bella- Alice seguía hablando. – De acuerdo, ahora te lo llevamos- colgó.

Estábamos tumbados en la hierba así que rodó sobre mí y dijo – Alice necesita que le llevemos piedras negras y blancas y lirios. Esta haciendo un arreglo floral para la mesa de los novios. Hay un arroyo cerca de aquí donde podremos encontrarlo todo.- me guiño un ojo y me ayudo a levantarme.

Como de costumbre me coloco en su espala y nos encaminamos hacia allí. Edward lo había definido como un arroyo pero cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que en realidad era un manantial. Era espectacular, la luz se colaba entre los árboles haciendo que las piedras de la orilla brillaran como si fueran diamantes. Edward se dio cuenta de cómo este hecho llamaba mi atención así que dijo – Yo me encargare de los lirios, tu escoge las piedras. Necesita 10 de cada color.-

- De acuerdo- dije sonriendo, entonces Edward se encamino en dirección opuesta a mi para buscar las flores.

Me senté en la orilla. Era placentero escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo por las pequeñas cascadas naturales. Empecé a apartar piedras, rebuscando entre ellas para coger las que mas le agradaran a Alice. De repente, algo llamo mi atención. Me eche hacia atrás dando un respingo. Pero en seguida suspire aliviada. Un pez había saltado fuera del agua y había engullido una libélula desprevenida. Me reí sola ante mi reacción; pero entonces paso algo extraño…cuando el pez aterrizo de nuevo en el agua no era un pez, en su lugar había un pequeño sol que no paraba de emitir luz. Sentí el irrefrenable deseo de tocarlo. Era como si la luz me llamara, como si gritara mi nombre y cada vez brillaba más y más. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire. De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estaba bajo el agua. Ordene mis pensamientos rápidamente dándome cuenta de que yo misma me había abalanzado sobre la luz sin ser consciente de mis actos.

El agua me rodeaba por todas partes y entonces un brazo tiro de mí y me saco del agua. Daba grandes bocanadas en busca del aire que me faltaba. – ¡Respira, Bella, respira!- oía la voz de Edward angustiado en la lejanía. - ¡Bella, por favor, abre los ojos!- lo intente pero me pesaban los parpados. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. _¿Cómo había podido tirarme al agua?_ Era como si hubiera una fuerza dentro de mí que me impulsaba hacia la luz. Tenia que esforzarme más y volver al lado de Edward, mañana era nuestra boda, no quería ser yo quien lo estropeara todo. Habíamos planificado ser felices juntos y lo iba a conseguir. _Vamos Bella, vuelve con tu príncipe_. Nada mas decirme a mi misma esas palabras, abr los ojos.

Estaba en la cama de Edward rodeada de la familia. Al ver que abría los ojos, Edward de arrodillo a mi lado y empezó a besarme rebosante de alegría – ¡Gracias a Dios que has despertado!

- Deberé desmayarme más a menudo si este es el recibimiento que voy a tener cuando despierte.- todos rieron.

Esme intentaba hacerse un hueco para darme un beso ya que Edward ocupaba gran parte del sitio. – Que susto nos has dado Bella. Debes intentar tener mas cuidado cariño-

- Emmet se acerco hasta la cama y me dijo – si pensabas que así ibas a librarte de la boda…no lo has conseguido- me revolvió el pelo y Carlisle pregunto - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Recuerdas que te paso?

- Me encuentro perfectamente bien. Pero la verdad, Carlisle… es que no se que paso, solo se que cuando fui consciente de que pasaba ya estaba bajo el agua.- puso cara de pocos amigos y volvió a preguntar - ¿Crees que alguien te empujo?- parecía estar preocupado.

- No lo creo, no sentí que nadie físicamente presente en el manantial me empujara- puso una mueca ante mi contestación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con físicamente presente?-

- No lo se…es que fue como si hubiera sido poseída por una fuerza que deseaba la luz que había en el fondo del manantial.

Todos se sobresaltaron y Alice empezó a gimotear – Os juro que yo no he visto nada- _No se porque todos se alteraron tanto, después de todo ellos eran vampiros y tenían sus dones, ¿Cómo podía asustarles tanto la suposición de que mi cuerpo había sido invadido?_

- ¿Y dices que había una luz?- pregunto Alice-

- Exacto, bueno…eso es lo que me pareció.- Todos asentían como confirmando algo.

- Me estáis poniendo nerviosa, ¿podría alguien, por favor, decirme que esta pasando?

- Bella, esta clase de sucesos solo ocurren cuando algo ancestral esta a punto de ocurrir- contesto Jasper – lo que nos parece extraño, es que te haya ocurrido a ti, que eres humana y no un vampiro; supongo que el estar tan cerca de nosotros una vez mas te perjudica mas que te beneficia.

- ¿Y eso es malo? Quiero decir que me encuentro perfectamente bien, no noto nada diferente.- mis ojos reflejaban algo de pánico.

- No, tonta, no tiene porque ser malo. Pero es algo que deberemos observar. Si te sientes bien no hay porque alterarse. Pero si notas algo extraño dínoslo en seguida.

- No hará falta. No pienso separarme de Bella- contesto Edward tajante.

- ¡Ah….NO!- exclamo Alice- Mañana es la boda y tu no dormirás con ella esta noche. El novio no puede ver a la novia el día de la boda ¿recuerdas? Yo me quedare con ella esta noche en su casa y Rose y Esme vendrán por la mañana para ayudarme a prepararla.

- Pero…- quiso continuar Edward.

- ¡Chiton!- dijo Alice.

- Ellos tienen razón- intervine yo – nuestros planes deben seguir adelante. Te veré mañana Edward.- me levante, le di un beso y me dispuse a salir pero me miraba con ojos de perito abandonado. Me dieron tantas ganas de tirarme a sus brazos y no soltarle nunca…pero ¡NO! A partir de mañana no me separaría de el, pero esta noche debía ser así.- ¿Nos vamos Alice?

- ¡Claro! Ya lo tengo todo listo.

**Aro POV**

Hoy es el día. Llevamos 50 años buscando a esa dichosa vampira y no hemos conseguido encontrarla. Ni siquiera tenemos unas candidatas aceptables. Una vampiro de alma pura… ¡Pero si nadie sabe si quiera si los vampiros tenemos alma! ¡Jamás la encontraremos!

Sabíamos que según iba acercándose el día en que la semilla encontrara el cuerpo donde iba a residir, el aura del lugar y de la persona se volvían más luminosos. Por eso no nos molestamos en empezar a buscarla antes porque no habría nada que nos guiara hasta 50 años antes de que este hecho se produjera.

El don de Heidi era de gran ayuda para rebelarnos este hecho ya que ella es capaz de captar la energía que desprenden los seres y los lugares. Sin embargo, no hemos tenido éxito. No hemos encontrado a la elegida y lo peor es que hoy empiezan a correr los 6 días de plazo para fecundarla.

Me frustra esta situación. ¿Cómo es que nosotros, los vulturi, los vampiros mas temidos, no seamos capaces de encontrarla?

- Maestro, acabamos de llegar de Oriente Medio. Heidi no ha detectado nada en el lugar que señalaste- la voz de Jane interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Claro que no – conteste- Parece que ser un maldito no me esta ayudando nada –dije crispado por los nervios - ¡Dejadme solo y seguid buscando!

* * *

Hola a tods!!

Aqui llega una nueva entrega de oscuridad renacida. Muchas gracias a tods los que seguis mi fic y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Ya habeis sido varios los que me habeis prgeuntado por la cronologia asi que para aclarar las cosas:

Del cap 1 al cap 2 han pasado 49 años, 11 meses y 22 días por lo que:

El cap 2 es el día 22 (3 días antes de la boda)

El cap 3 es el día 24 (1 día antes de la boda)

El cap 4 es el día 24 (es la continuación del cap anterior x lo que es 1 día antes de la boda)

El cap 5 es el día 25 (el día de la boda)

Conclusión, el día 25 quedaran 5 días para que se cumplan 50 años.

Bueno, espero que solucione las posibles dudas y os haya gustado este cap! Adoro sus reviews asiq que por favor sigan dejanme porque son mi mas grande apoyo para continuar.

Ya saben solo tienen que darle a Go!

Besoooootes!!

Samanta


	5. Capitulo 5 La boda

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 5. La Boda.

**Bella POV**

Tenia los ojos cerrados cuando empecé a escuchar como Alice se movía por toda la habitación; trayendo y quitando cosas del medio para tener espacio suficiente donde movernos. Para beneficio de Charlie, Alice no hacia mucho ruido por lo que el podría seguir durmiendo hasta que los nervios por ser el padrino no le permitieran continuar acostado. _¡No me puedo creer que este día haya llegado de verdad!_

Alice se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a respirar mas rápido, signo de que mis horas de sueño habían concluido; por ello, se sentó a un lado de mi cama y me acaricio la cara con un gesto tierno al tiempo que apartaba el pelo de mi rostro.

- Hola- dije con la voz ronca entreabriendo los ojos legañosos. Ella seguía con esa expresión de ternura inmensa.

- Me siento como si fuera tu hermana mayor preparándote el día de tu boda. Como si hubieras madurado y crecido en tres días y ahora tuviera que dejarte ir. Es absurdo, lo se, porque en realidad lo que haces es dejar a tu padre para venir con nosotros. ¿Sabes el sacrificio que vas a hacer?- fue una pregunta retórica por lo que no esperaba contestación y siguió hablando.- lo se, lo se,- dijo acallándome con la mano al ver que iba a contestar- lo se mejor que tu. Te he visto siendo feliz al lado de Edward.- hizo una pausa en la que cogio aire y tras soltarlo exclamo- ¡Vamos! Es hora de levantarse, hay muchas cosas por hacer.- Acto seguido cogio su teléfono y pulso la marcación rápida. Cuando al otro lado de la línea Rosalie cogio el teléfono dijo -Empieza el espectáculo.- y colgó.

Me levante de la cama. No me hizo falta la bata ya que haría un día estupendo. _Perfecto para todos_-pensé, pues el sol se encontraba tras unas finas nubes que permitían que hubiera mucha claridad pero sin dejar pasar los rayos del sol. Debíamos tener este aspecto en cuenta ya que entre los invitados se encontraban humanos y vampiros. En ese momento, pasaron por mi cabeza imágenes de películas de terror en las que la gente huye despavorida de los monstruos. _Por favor, que salga todo bien_- rezaba una y otra vez para mi misma. Mi cara debía de ser un poema porque Alice agarro mi hombro y me dijo,- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

La verdad es que era tranquilizador saber que no lo decía solo para que me calmase. Ella ya lo había visto y eso para mi era una garantía.- Venga, baja, Esme ya te ha preparado el desayuno.-

La boda daría comienzo a las 6 de la tarde por lo que Alice había previsto que con empezar a arreglarme a las 11 de la mañana seria suficiente_. Sabía que mi físico no era gran cosa, ¿pero de verdad necesitaba tantas horas para hacer de mí una novia minimamente decente? _Cuando intente hacerle ver que era demasiado temprano dijo- No quiero algo bonito, quiero la perfección- _¿eso si que va a ser imposible tratándose de mi?_-pensé. Iba a ser imposible contradecirla así que me resigne. _Total…yo no tenia nada que hacer, solo seria la marioneta de tres vampiros y mi madre durante unas horas_.

Rene llego a Forks la noche anterior a mi boda pero como era tarde no quiso venir a casa a esas horas sabiendo que me casaba al día siguiente; así que paso una nota por debajo de la puerta que decía:

**Estaré aquí mañana a la 1. Traeré la comida para que no tengamos que recoger la cocina. Me hospedo en el hotelito que hay en la entrada del pueblo. Phil vendrá conmigo y saldremos todos desde la casa de Charlie.**

**Espero que duermas bien cariño, mañana comienza tu nueva vida.**

**Mama**

**P.D. Charlie, tomate una tila.**

Llegaron las tan esperadas 11 AM y con ellas mi tortura personal. A la 1 PM, mi casa estaba llena de mujeres estresadas revoloteando por todos lados y dos hombres viendo el canal de deportes con una cerveza en el salón. Colgando de las puertas pendían los vestidos y trajes de todos ellos ya que al ser una boda por la tarde, Rosalie, la especialista en etiqueta, dijo que lo conveniente era que los asistentes acudieran vestidos de largo. Así pues, parecía más una tienda de ropa que mi propia casa.

Estaba contenta de que Rene hubiera llegado temprano, era genial tenerla cerca ahora que aceptaba la boda. Cada vez que me miraba parecía que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas y no paraba de abrazarme.

A las 5 PM vino el fotógrafo a casa. Para esa hora todos estábamos vestidos. Los hombre llevaban chaqué, la única diferencia entre ellos radicaba en que llevaban la corbata y el chaleco de diferentes colores. Por supuesto, Alice ya lo tenia previsto y los colores de los vestidos de las mujeres eran del mismo color que las corbatas y chalecos de sus acompañantes.

Rose escogió el rojo para ella y Emmett; Alice y Jasper iban de azul; Carlisle y Esme de rosa; Mama y Phil de lavanda y Charlie de verde. La única incógnita para mi era el color que había escogido Edward.

Hicimos las fotos en el jardín ya que la casa de Charlie parecía que hubiese sido victima de un terremoto después de tener a 7 personas dando vueltas en ella durante todo el día. Además la casa de Charlie no era muy grande y no habríamos entrado todos ya que a nosotros se sumaron Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper para una ronda de fotos.

En cada foto, los chicos intentaban hacerme reír. A causa de los nervios me temblaba la sonrisa así que era incapaz de sostenerla. Sus trucos funcionaron, parecía mucho mas natural riéndome de verdad que intentando sonreír. Emmett no paraba de hacer muecas detrás de Rosalie mientras parecía que esta no se daba cuenta hasta que le cazo, y empezó a correr detrás de el dándole collejas y riñéndole. Lo que mas me fascinaba era que no se cayera con los taconazos que llevaba. ¡Reí de lo lindo!

Cuando terminaron conmigo todos se fueron a casa de los Cullen, se haría unas fotos con Edgard antes de que yo llegara (10 minutos tarde, como manda la tradición); así que solo quedamos Charlie y yo.

A las 5:45 PM llego el chofer. Alice había pensado en todo. Seguro que tuvo la visión de mí, vestida de novia, bajándome de mi Chevy y le horrorizo. Así que dispuso todo para no darme la oportunidad de fastidiar nada.

Empezaba a estar muy nerviosa, Charlie me cogia de la mano. Era cómico vernos a ambos tan arregladísimos sentados en la vieja sala de estar, muertos de los nervios mirando a paredes opuestas sin que se oyera un murmullo.

Me dedique a jugar con el bordado del velo. El vestido era precioso. Parecía una princesa salida de un cuento. Era de color hueso, la parte superior consistía en un corsé que realzaba mi pecho y se abrochaba a la espalda. El cuello era en forma de barco y sobresalía la puntilla del encaje sobre mi piel que adornaba el mismo. La falda era lisa y tenía una gran cola. Encima de ella descansaba mi velo que solo estaba bordado en el perímetro y se enganchaba a mi cabeza por medio de una tiara que me había prestado Esme. Los pendientes habían sido un regalo de Rose, eran dos perlas que pendían verticalmente desde el lóbulo. Hicieron un trabajo magnifico con mi pelo que habían colocado en un semirecogido y el maquillaje era el justo para disimular mis imperfecciones. Cuando me miraba al espejo no lograba reconocer a la preciosa mujer que me miraba radiante, no me reconocía, era como si me rodeara un aura especial.

Charlie se bajo y abrió la puerta de mi lado ayudándome a bajar del coche. Todos los invitados que ya ocupaban sus asientos se giraron para ver mi entrada. La ceremonia iba a celebrarse en el jardín delantero y el banquete en el trasero.

Mi padre me miro a los ojos y dijo- Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, hija. Pero de verdad, deseo que seas feliz y si esta es la manera…cuentas con mi apoyo. Pero no olvides que siempre voy a estar para ti.- _¡¿Es que no podía decirme esto en casa?! Papa, no me hagas esto ahora, con toda esa gente mirándome…creo voy a llorar…es tan bonito…yo también iba a echarle de menos._ Me limite a abrazarle y le susurre en el oido – Te quiero papa- intentando contener las lagrimas. _Si estropeaba el maquillaje Alice me mataría, además, hoy quería estar perfecta, no quería ser el desastre que habitualmente era. _– Te quiero, Bella- contesto. Le cogi del brazo, chofer coloco la cola de mi vestido y nos dispusimos a caminar por el pasillo central.

Avance y le vi. Mi corazón se paro para luego estallar en un revoloteo ensordecedor. _Todos los vampiros presentes debían tenerlo incrustado en el cerebro_.- pensé-. Su corbata y chaleco eran de color miel por lo que hacían juego con sus ojos dorados. Estaba guapísimo, era como un ángel, su pelo bronce normalmente alborotado estaba algo mas fijo y tenia un porte elegante. Hoy más que nunca, era un modelo de anuncio. Aun no puedo entender como es que iba a casarse conmigo, yo no era nada pero el…, el era un dios griego.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el me sonrió, le correspondí infundiéndole tranquilidad. _Ya puedes respirar Edward, he venido, no te he dejado plantado en el altar_- pensé- Yo nunca le haría eso, pero con lo que me costo aceptar la condición del matrimonio supongo que Edward tenia sus dudas a pesar de que Alice le hubiera asegurado que iría.

Cuando llegamos a su altura, Charlie junto mi mano con la de Edward y se retiro hacia un lado. Edward, me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos giramos hacia el sacerdote de Forks que oficiaba la ceremonia. Se me escapo una risita cuando recordé a Emmett intentando convencer a Alice para que le dejase hacerlo a el.

Gire la cara y mire a Edward. El me estaba mirando. Sonreía, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos. Transpiraba felicidad por cada poro de su piel. Se me vino a la cabeza el día en que Alice me dijo que algún día le agradecería el celebrar una boda convencional. En aquel tiempo me pareció que ese día nunca llegaría pero ese momento había llegado. Hoy era ese día, solo habían pasado un par de meses y ya estaba agradecida por vivir este instante. Ver a Edward feliz era todo lo que quería en la vida.

Me gire hacia la izquierda donde se colocaban mis damas de honor, Rose y Alice. Mire a Alice a los ojos y vocalizando pero sin emitir ningún sonido dije- G.R.A.C.I.A.S- de la misma forma contesto – T.E L.O D.I.J.E- y empezó a sonreír como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

Acto seguido, en el lado de la derecha donde estaban Jasper y Emmett, los acompañantes de Edward, se oyó por lo bajo – Emmett, me debes 100 pavos- e instantáneamente este decía- me cago en…- se callo cuando vio la mirada de Rosalie, daba realmente miedo cuando le miraba así.

Termino la boda. Edward parecía nervioso. Solo quedábamos los Cullen. Se suponía que mañana nos iríamos de luna de miel. En realidad lo que estaba programada era mi transformación; Edward prefería el viaje ¿Cómo no?, pero un trato es un trato y el tendría que cumplir su parte. Recordé la última conversación sobre el tema…

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Edward, mi transformación será el día siguiente a la boda- dije tajante.**_

_**- Dije que te transformaría pero no inmediatamente después de casarnos- puso cara de "deberías leer la letra pequeña de los contratos".**_

_**- No juegues conmigo Edgard Cullen o juro…juro…- me quede pensando que decir.**_

_**- No me das miedo…- dijo juguetón.**_

_**- ¡Pediré el divorcio!- fruncí el ceño.**_

_**- ¡¿Qué?? No serás capaz de hacerlo…- dijo incrédulo.**_

_**En ese momento cruzo Alice el pasillo y grito, - Edward, no la pongas a prueba, ¡Es capaz!**_

_**Entonces Edward se apresuro a decir,- De acuerdo, será después de la boda pero prométeme que nunca jamás en toda la eternidad pedirás el divorcio- su cara reflejaba muchísima angustia.**_

_**- Edward, no pienso dejarte nunca- dije convencida ahora que había conseguida lo que quería.**_

_**- De acuerdo- contesto sonriendo- ¿Te quedas a dormir aquí hoy?- le abrace como respuesta afirmativa.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las chicas hacíamos un corrillo y los chicos otro. En ambos grupos no paraban de darnos consejos para esa noche. Mientras que en el mío era:

- Bella, será maravilloso, tu, estate tranquila- decía Esme.

- Eres una mujer muy atractiva, lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano en dos segundos. Hazle esperar para que se muera de ganas de arrancarte a mordiscos…-

- Ese modelo de lencería tan precioso que compramos.- termino la frase de Rose.

En el de Edward por otro lado se oía como Emmett se partía de risa mientras Edward le taladraba con una mirada de odio. Jasper intentaba poner paz dándole palmaditas en el hombro e intentando que le prestara atención a lo que decía. Carlisle se reservaba para el final pero tenia la mirada de un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

Hola!!

Aqui os dejo el capi de la boda...me ha costado sangre escribirlo!!Os habreis dado cuenta de que es bastante mas largo que lo que acostumbro...espero que lo disfruteis!!Normalemente los escribo mas cortos porque asi puedo actualizar antes pero tengo una mala noticia...ohhhhhh...ajjaja. Tengo un exmane la semana que viene asi que voy a estar unos dias sin escribir, espero que no demorarme mucho con el cap 7...xq el 6 ya esta practicamente.

Como siempre...muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme!!A los incondicionales y a los nuevos lectores (sena bienvenidos).

Saben que sus reviews me dan la vida asi que por favor sigan dejandome sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas y demas...ya saben...solo tienen que darle a GO!

Besoootes!

Samanta


	6. Capitulo 6 Sorpresa

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA.**

Capitulo 6. Sorpresa.

**Bella POV**

Nos estaban despidiendo en la puerta de la mansión cuando Alice tuvo una visión. Todos nos quedamos callados esperando a que hablara. _¡Y vaya si lo hizo!_ Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Bella! ¡¡Cómo has podido hacerle una cosa así a Edward?? El te quiere, lo daría todo por ti y tu vas y… ¿le traicionas?- me di cuenta de que era una pregunta, no una afirmación por lo que…o su visión no era completa o no se lo acababa de creer.

- ¡¿De que diablos estas hablando, Alice?!- exclame.

- ¡Te he visto embarazada! ¿De quien es el bebe? Porque es obvio que de Edgard no puede ser. Lo primero porque esta muerto y lo segundo porque es virgen.

- ¡¡Qué??- _¿yo? ¿Embarazada?_

- Alice te juro que…que diablos hago jurándote a ti. Edward, por favor, creeme yo no he hecho nada con nadie. No estoy embarazada.- tenia pánico.

- Pues mi visión es muy clara- contesto Alice.

- ¡Pues debe estar mal! ¡Es imposible!- empecé a llorar, no sabia que decir.

- Lo mejor es comprar una prueba de embarazo y ver el resultado.- propuso Rose.

- ¿Pero que locuras estáis diciendo? ¿Cómo me voy a hacer un test de embarazo si soy virgen?- Edward estaba en shock, parecía no escuchar lo que decíamos ninguno.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo Alice? Ve, compra el dichoso test de embarazo y veras como te equivocas- le rete.

- De acuerdo- contesto.

Emmett que estaba detrás de mi susurro, - Bella, ¿es que no recuerdas eso de "nunca apuestes contra Alice?- se me encogió el estomago.

Carlisle hablo,- Bella, no estamos acusándote de nada; si tu dices que es imposible, te creemos, pero algo no encaja y debemos intentar saber que es. Después de todo, puede que en vuestro caso, al ser tu humana, se haya obrado un milagro; aunque jamás he oído que un vampiro tenga la capacidad…

- ¡Ni con esas!- grite- Porque Edward y yo no hemos hecho nada.

A los diez minutos Alice me tendió un test de embarazo y dijo secamente – ¡Hazlo!- No podía creer que Alice me estuviera tratando así. ¡Yo no había hecho nada! No me merecía este trato. Esme me acompaño; cuando estábamos entrando oímos a Alice gritar – ¡No la pierdas de vista, no quiero errores!-.

- ¡Alice!- exclamo Jasper- No la trates así.

- Si hubieras visto lo que yo he visto no dirías lo mismo- contesto.

- ¡Yo si lo he visto y no te permito que le hables así!- _¡Por fin, hablo Edward!_

Hice la prueba y salí al salón. Todos estaban allí expectantes. Esperamos juntos el tiempo reglamentado y por fin tuvimos el resultado.

- Lo, lo, lo…siento muchísimo Bella- Alice se arrodillo ante mi- pero es que yo, yo…lo vi y…y…- se quedo muda mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Edward se acerco, me abrazo y comenzó a hablar,- No te habría dejado por haber hecho algo así, si de verdad me dijeras que me amaras y fuéramos a tener un hijo. No estoy diciendo que quiera que lo hagas, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que nunca pensé que tendría un hijo y… es extraño porque aunque se que tu jamás me habrías traicionado…la posibilidad de tener un hijo, aunque fuera de esa manera y a pesar de morirme de los celos seria un milagro tan magnífico…que aunque solo fuera tuyo de verdad, yo lo querría como si fuera mío.- Alice le interrumpió.

- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname,…lo siento tanto…Es que sabes que nunca me equivoco, ¿Cómo iba a esperar fallar de esta manera en un tema tan importante? Perdóname por favor, no volveré a dudar de ti jamás- estaba alteradísima, se la veía realmente afligida.

- Te perdono Alice- dije levantándola del suelo- ¡Pero no me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto nunca más!

- Bella…- comenzó Alice- Yo sigo viéndote embarazada. No alcanzo a ver demasiados detalles; es muy raro porque no sabría decirte si eres humana o vampira.

- En el caso de que sucediera seria vampiro, porque es recuerdo A TODOS que mañana es mi transformación así que espero veros a todos allí. – sonreí como la que invita a sus amigos a verla actuar en una obra de teatro.

- Bella, quizás deberíamos esperar para tu transformación. Siendo vampiro es totalmente imposible un embarazo…la duda es… ¿y…si existe la posibilidad de quedarte embarazada de un vampiro siendo humana?- pregunto Edward.

- Uhm…- esa fue mi respuesta_. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si de verdad podía tener hijos de Edward? Seriamos una familia, una familia tradicional…no podía negarle a Edward esa oportunidad que creyó siempre perdida. Además Esme y Rose se volverían locas con un bebe en casa y los chicos le enseñarían conducir cuando creciera… ¡Dios! Echa el freno Bella, te estas haciendo ilusiones y sabes que lo mas probable es que no ocurra, tu solo necesitas a Edward para ser feliz. ¿Pero y si dentro de unos años mi reloj biológico sonara?_

- De acuerdo, esperaremos a ver que pasa…tampoco perdemos nada por retrasar mi transformación un mes.

- ¿Solo un mes?- pregunto Edward.- Eso biológicamente solo nos da una oportunidad para intentarlo…por lo menos dame un par de meses…soy inexperto…y con una sola oportunidad…- Edward empezó a sentirse muy presionado, como cuando todo un país espera que su selección gane la final de la Eurocopa y el penalti que tu tires les puede dar la victoria.

- Me parece tan imposible…lo de darnos un mes es solo por si hubiera alguna posibilidad…así que si dentro de un mes todo sigue igual que hasta ahora me transformare y si me quedo embarazada esperare un año para transformarme porque no quiero tener ganas de comerme a mi bebe nada mas nacer; pero tampoco quiero seguir envejeciendo. Así que decidido, lo haremos así. Ahora bien…sabéis que hay muy pocas posibilidades así que chicos…no os ilusionéis…- cortaron mi discurso un montón de gritos.

- ¡Vamos a ser tías!- exclamaron Alice y Rose dando saltitos.

- Para que eso ocurra, lo mejor es que os pongáis manos a la obra, parejita. Así que vamos, subid ahora mismo y empezad a encargarnos un sobrinito- dijo Emmett empujándonos para que subiéramos las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

Estaba abrumada. Tantas cosas en un solo día…despedirme de mis padres, de mi vida, mi boda, un posible embarazo imposible, mi primera vez con Edward, mi transformación aplazada…Era demasiado. Estaba feliz por haberme casado con Edgard pero a la vez tanta información había conseguido angustiarme. _Bastante me había costado prepararme para ser vampiro que ahora también tenía que prepárame para ser mama vampiro_. Se suponía que este día debía ser prefecto. _¿Por qué no me sentía como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo? Todo me sale mal_.

Todos se fueron. Edward me miro a los ojos mientras enmarcaba mi cara entre sus manos. No se que esperaba encontrar en ellos, pero me temo que solo vio confusión.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?- No conteste, intente desviar la mirada pero no me lo permitió.- Vamos, suéltalo, ¿es que no quieres subir? Si no quieres no tenemos por que hacer nada. Podemos tumbarnos en la cama como una noche mas; me basta con que este conmigo.

- No, Edward, no es eso-

- La verdad, me complace que no sea eso… porque a pesar de que en un principio me negué en rotundo…soy un hombre Bella y la idea de estar contigo…me encanta.- si pudiera, Edward en este momento se estaría ruborizando, el nunca hablaba de este tema tan abiertamente- Me he pasado los últimos dos meses preparándome, ya sabes, cazando a menudo, ejercitando mi autocontrol, sesiones de yoga…de todo…solo para que este día fuera perfecto. Pero, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos… o… ¿es que no estas feliz de haberte casado conmigo?

- Claro que estoy feliz; es solo que todo el royo del embarazo me ha pillado por sorpresa. Creía que ya estaba organizada nuestra eternidad juntos y ahora con esto…no se como encajarlo.

- Si no quieres tener hijos, mañana mismo te transformo. No quiero que hagas nada que tú no desees. Yo estaré siempre para ti decidas lo que decidas, para siempre. Aunque claro, ten en cuenta que algún día los querrás y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás.- Edgard rodeo mi cintura y me abrazo tiernamente. Entonces…lo sentí. Sentí esa emoción de felicidad extrema. Esto era lo que necesitaba que me dijera que me apoyaba; sentir que era mi compañero para toda la eternidad y lo que le importaba era yo por encima de todo.

- Te quiero Edward- le susurre.

- Te quiero Bella- contesto.- Bella… ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?- pregunto.

- Por supuesto que quiero, hoy, mañana y siempre-

Edward me sujeto por el mentón y oriento mi cara hacia la suya fundiéndonos en un calido beso…su frío cuerpo hoy parecía arder con mi contacto. Se separo y me pregunto con voz seductora- ¿Qué le parece si subimos, Señora de Edward Masen Cullen?- se le veía algo nervioso, estaba deseando obtener un si.

- Claro, Señor Cullen, con usted iría al fin del mundo- entonces, me mostró una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas y me cogio en brazos mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

**Aro POV**

Esto es tan irritante…me siento estupido. ¿Dónde diablos se encontrara esa maldita vampira?Mis tres mejores opciones son las chicas Cullen. _Me encantaría que fuera Alice _-pensé- con su don y el mío se potenciaría mucho el poder de "El Renacido". Tonterías…a pesar de ser las tres vampiras más santas que conozco, Heidi no vio nada en ellas.

Tiene que haber algo que se me escapa. Un alma limpia, un alma limpia, un alma limpia,…De repente lo vi todo claro, ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? La elegida no podía ser una vampiro ¡Era humana! Esa es la única posibilidad. Pero entonces hay miles de opciones…lo normal es que fuera una monja, ellas debían tener el alma mas limpia… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Esto es un sinsentido? ¿Por qué una religiosa se relacionaría con vampiros? Espera,…espera un momento…una religiosa no pero,…pero el verano pasado durante las fiestas de San Marcos… ¡conocí un alma limpia enamorada de un vampiro! ¡Bella, es Bella!

¡¡Cómo no lo he visto antes?? _¿Será por eso que no podía leerla el pensamiento, seria una autodefensa para que nadie influyera en ella?_ Ya da igual. Tengo que ir por ella. El problema es que no se entregara fácilmente…y usando el poder de Alec no creo que funcione. Tendremos que improvisar, queda poco tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

No me maten!!Ya se que hoy esperaban una noche de bodas...les aseguro que no tardara en yegar tan esperado moemnto, pero de momento les dejo este capitulo que es muy importante para la trama, espero que les haya gustado...auqnue ya saben estoy abierta a sugerencias, opiniones, criticas y demas...

Siento mucho si alguna vez en lugar de Edward...ven escrito Edgard, es que word se confabula contra mi y me lo cambia solo automaticamente; intento estar pendiente para que no pase...pero se me escapan algunos...sorry.

No me lo puedo creer 40 reviews!!Muchsimas gracias a todos!!

Lo siento mucho...Esta es la ultima vez que voy a actualizar antes de mi exam del jueves espero que para el finde tenga algo para ustedes.

Ya saben lo que me gustan sus reviews!!Asique por favor...denle a GO!

Un besazo enorme!

Samanta


	7. Capitulo 7 Noche de bodas

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

Capítulo 7. Noche de bodas

**Bella POV**

Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Edward que ascendía lentamente por la escalera cargando conmigo; como de costumbre parecía que para el no pesara nada. Por una vez, decidió que el paso humano sería lo adecuado. La verdad es que yo lo prefería, sobre todo para hacerme a la idea de lo que por fin iba a suceder.

Estando tan cerca notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba; a diferencia de mi, que comenzaba a tener una respiración mas acelerada, la de Edward era calmada y pausada, - _¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?_- pensé-.

Durante nuestro ascenso Edward se dedicaba a dirigirme tiernas miradas y besaba mi rostro con dulzura. En sus ojos había un brillo esplendoroso y no paraba de dedicarme sonrisas, parecía incapaz de contener la felicidad que sentía. Mi rostro debía reflejar lo mismo que el suyo ya que yo tampoco paraba de sonreír, aunque en el mío también había una pizca de nerviosismo.

**Edward POV**

Notaba como su sangre corría más deprisa de lo habitual. Intentaba relajarme haciendo mi respiración más lenta pero era un vano intento; saber que ella deseaba este momento tanto como yo…me estaba impacientando pero no quería ir demasiado rápido, cada cosa a su tiempo.

Traspase el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. Solo de pensar que ella iba a descansar a mi lado, en esta habitación, noche tras noche para toda la eternidad…me ahogaba en mi propia felicidad.

- Llegamos- dije al mismo tiempo que la bajaba. Se quedo de pie orientada hacia mí y suspiró al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de mis ojos y escrutaba inquieta la habitación. La cogí de las manos y volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

- Alice ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso con nuestro dormitorio- dijo. _¿Ha dicho nuestro dormitorio? Me encanta como suenan esas dos palabras de sus labios_.

- En realidad…de esto me he encargado yo…, me agrada que te guste- A mi cuarto le había añadido un escritorio y una librería porque ya que mi placer por la música estaba presente, quería que ella disfrutara de la literatura, una de sus pasiones, además Alice se encargó de agrandar mi vestidor, ahora que íbamos a ser dos compartiendo armario. _¡Me encanta utilizar el plural! _Para esta noche especialmente había llenado la habitación de velas, el rostro de Bella resplandecía bajo la luz de las mismas y el ambiente estaba impregnado de una fragancia sutil proveniente de los pétalos de rosa que hacían un camino desde la puerta hasta la cama. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

**Bella POV**

Edward me cogía de las manos. _¿Había hecho todo esto para mí?_ Nos mirábamos a los ojos. Fue deslizando suavemente sus manos desde las mías pasando por mi antebrazo, llegando a los hombros y depositándolas finalmente en mi cuello. Era la caricia más sensual que jamás me había hecho. Una vez en mi cuello dio un paso hacia mí quedándonos muy juntos. Apartó la mirada solo cuando agachó la cabeza para dirigir su boca a mi cuello. Con pequeños besos se dedico a recorrerlo al tiempo que me acariciaba la parte superior de la espalda que dejaba al descubierto el corsé de mi vestido.

Sus besos se sentían fríos en comparación con mi calor corporal y pequeños escalofríos recorrían mi columna. Edward me besó tiernamente y sentí un millón de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Yo, que hasta entonces había permanecido más bien pausada le devolví el beso y mordisquee su labio inferior incitándole a algo más pasional. Mi reacción le pilló por sorpresa y me dirigió una mirada lujuriosa. Me agarró por la cintura acercándome aun mas a el, si es que era posible y volvió a besarme, esta vez con mayor pasión. Nuestras lenguas parecían estar enloqueciendo ante el roce de la otra. Me parecía imposible que Edward se estuviera dejando llevar, me estrechaba firmemente contra el mientras yo enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello y mis dedos se entrelazaban con su pelo cobrizo que caía de forma alocada por su frente.

Nuestra respiración estaba entrecortada, Edward se separo un poco permitiéndome respirar pero seguía tocándome y recorriéndome con la mirada. Me di la vuelta quedando de espalda a Edward y dirigí sus manos hacia el corsé para que lo desabrochara. El se apresuro a hacerlo mientras me basaba el cuello. Gire la cara hacia atrás para que me besara y lo hizo mientras seguía tirando de los lazos de mi corsé…parecía una lenta tortura el maldito corsé, empezaba a no poder soportar seguir con tanta ropa puesta.

**Edward POV**

Notaba como Bella se impacientaba ante mi lentitud deliberada. Ella me ofrecía sus labios así que me senté en la cama y a ella encima de mis piernas despaldas a mí mientras seguía con mi cometido de desvestirla lentamente. Podía hacerlo solo con una mano así que dirigí la otra hacia su pierna. Ella levanto el vestido para permitirme tocar su muslo. Al principio lo recorrí en su parte exterior pero luego pase al interior mientras seguía besando su cuello y sus labios.

Oía los suspiros de Bella ante mi roce y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mí mientras arqueaba la espalda. Estaba completamente excitado así que no pude soportarlo más y retire las últimas lazadas de un tirón dejando caer el vestido a sus pies, rápidamente le di la vuelta quedando de cara y me tumbé sobre ella en la cama. Una sonrisa picara esbozaban sus labios los cuales se mordió de forma sensual.

- Bella, eres mi perdición- le susurre al oído. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me beso con frenesí, sentía el calor de su lengua entrelazándose con mi helada respiración. Notaba como Bella me desabrochaba la camisa de forma lenta…se estaba cobrando lo que la había hecho sufrir con su corsé, pero yo no iba a tener tanto aguante como ella así que di un tirón y los botones que quedaban se rompieron y me miro disgustada y dijo – ¡Ahhhh, no!- Y me empujo levantándose de la cama, - Ahora me toca a mi-. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Bella juguetona y me encantaba.

Volví a sentarme sobre la cama y la vi, me quede embobado mirando la combinación de encaje que llevaba, me mordía los labios mientras la devoraba con los ojos, deseaba que me tocara pero en lugar de eso se agazapo como una leona de manera sensual para desabrochar sus zapatos. Esto estaba pudiendo conmigo, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y dirigiéndome esas miradas de deseo y no poder tocarla.

Al fin se acerco hasta mi, en un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, me agarró fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y me beso de forma salvaje y autoritaria mordiéndome el labio antes de separase, eso hizo que gimiera por el placer y ella aprovecho para quitarme la camisa ya desabrochada. Yo recorría con mis manos su perfecto cuerpo que reaccionaba tiritando de placer ante mi roce.

Me levante y la cogí en brazos. Ella se agarraba a mí enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y aferrándose a mi cuello. Dimos un pequeño golpe cuando nos apoyamos en una de las paredes y ella se desenroscó y quedamos frente a frente.

**Bella POV**

Edward no paraba de besarme y de tocarme, sentía su respiración jadeante en mi oído. Quede atrapada entre la pared y Edward que posicionaba sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Yo me deleitaba con su cuerpo mientras el hacía lo mismo con el mío. Tocaba sus pectorales y abdominales bien definidos, anhelaba sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía. Baje mis manos y empecé a jugar con el borde de su pantalón mientras besaba su torso desnudo y el gemía de placer. Lleve las manos a la cremallera y la desabroche lentamente, para cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward ya se había desecho de la prenda y estaba arrodillado frente a mi desabrochando mi liguero con la boca. Su lengua recorría mis muslos y sentía deslizarse lentamente mis medias. Edward pasó sus manos por detrás de mis muslos, al llegar a mi trasero lo apretó y me cogió llevándome en volandas hasta la cama.

Una vez allí desabrochó mi sostén y comenzó a besar mi pecho, mi cuerpo ardía, sus caricias ya no las sentía frías sino ardientes, su lengua recorría mi tripa, alrededor de mi ombligo y bajando aun mas, me pregunte cuando iba a parar de bajar…entonces se deshizo de su ropa interior y me miro tierna pero apasionadamente como pidiéndome permiso para retirar la ultima prenda que nos separaba. Deslizo mi tanga y se tumbo sobre mí, apoyando su peso en uno de sus brazos para que no yo no tuviera que soportarlo.

Edward me miraba a los ojos, mientras me estrechaba con el brazo que tenia libre. Sentí como poco a poco se abría paso dentro de mí. No despegaba su mirada de la mía guardando cada instante en la memoria, un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo mientras me estremecía en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sentí un dolor intenso que hizo que gimiera y mi respiración comenzó a convertirse en un jadeo. Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward esperando que pasara el dolor mientras una lagrima escapaba de mi rostro que cayo sobre el cuello de Edward; este al sentirla paró y me preguntó angustiado - ¿Estas bien?-

- Mejor que bien- le contesté. Alce mi cadera incitándole a que siguiera, el lo entendió y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras me besaba y me susurraba al oído que me amaba. Yo hacia lo mismo y pronto nos vimos envueltos en una vorágine de pasión en la que solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos y el placer era inmenso. Llego un momento en que todo el mundo desapareció y solo éramos Edward y yo en nuestro paraíso privado, al llegar a tal punto arquee mi espalda instintivamente echando al cabeza hacia atrás y Edward hizo lo mismo hacia delante, nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban a través de nuestras bocas abiertas debido a experimentar el placer supremo.

Edward me abrazó y arropó nuestros cuerpos desnudos con el edredón de la cama. Yo me acomodaba en su pecho respirando su aroma, en realidad nuestro aroma, ya que ahora éramos uno. Me sentía completamente feliz abrazada a mi esposo.

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo, como había estado todo este tiempo sin sentir esto; había sido un estúpido, yo nunca haría daño a Bella y sin embargo la detenía siempre que ella quería intimar mas. Tenerla a mi lado, sentir su calor, su olor, su amor, no puedo vivir sin ella y voy a demostrárselo cada segundo de cada día.

Se la veía tranquila y relajada, le pregunte,- ¿Bella, eres feliz?-

-Si- Contesto- ¿Y tu eres feliz?-

- El hombre más feliz que jamás haya existido. Te amo Bella-

- Yo también te amo Edward- no pude contenerme y la estreché contra mi pecho al mismo tiempo que ambos suspirábamos.

Escuché un ruido y al momento me tensé. Mi familia se había ido y sabía que no vendrían amenos que fuera una emergencia y antes llamarían. Me levante y me puse un pantalón, Bella se sobresalto y me pregunto – ¿Edward, que pasa?- pregunto angustiada. – He oído un ruido, voy a ver que es, tú quédate aquí, en seguida vuelvo- y salí de la habitación con todos mis sentidos alerta.

Este olor no me gustaba nada, no podía significar nada bueno…tras de mi escuche una risa y cuando me gire lo vi.

- Aro- exclame.

- Si, querido amigo. ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- En realidad si, mi noche de bodas- contesté sarcástico.

- ¡¡Qué?? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Como he podido llegar tarde? ¡Maldita sea!- no entendía nada, ¿es que quería haber venido a la boda?- Basta de sutilezas- continuo- Edward, he venido a llevarme a Bella y te advierto para que no se te ocurra aparecer por Italia en plan salvador porque no tendré piedad contigo. Heidi encárgate de el, no le mates, Carlisle se disgustaría, solo déjalo bien atado por ahí lejos para que tarden lo suficiente en encontrarle o en escarparse.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Bella no!! ¡Mi Bella no!- sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me aturdió y seguidamente un dolor que me martirizaba, eso significaba que Jane también había venido; pero nada me dolía tanto como lo que estaba viendo. Aro había subido y había cogido a Bella, la cogía de la mano mientras ella lloraba y gritaba en mi dirección.

Aro la silencio, - Bella, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, así que si quieres que Edward siga con vida deja de gritar, te dejare llamarle cuando lleguemos a Italia.- Bella contuvo los gritos pero las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos mientras Aro la agarraba de la mano, ella dejo de resistirse por el bien de ambos y cogida de la mano de Aro se marcharon.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Estoy recontenta porque he recibido muchiiiiisimos reviews!!Muchas gracias a todos!!

Ya hice mi examen pero no me salio muy alla, tengo que esperar a ver si he conseguido aprobar...pero para que vean lo buena que soy...me quede hasta las tantas para ofrecerles el tan esperado capitulo antes del fin de semana!!

Nunca habia escrito nada de este estilo, asi que por favor sean buenos...espero no haberme pasado demasido, no me gustaria herir ninguna sensibilidad, aunque si os digo la verdad...no se como puede herir que dos personas se amen de esta manera...Bueno, tendre que cambiar la categoria del fic. Creoq eu voy a ponerlo en T, pero si alguien cree que se merece una M que me lo diga y si hay una mayoria lo subire.

Mil gracias a todos los que leeis mi fic!!Y bienvenidos nuevos lectores!! Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, yo si puedo decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo.

UN besoote a todos!!

P.D. Sus reviews son un maravilla, asiq por favor...dadme animo a continuar con el fic, ya saben denle a GO!


	8. Capitulo 8 El rapto

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

Capitulo 8. Rapto.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward salio del cuarto, no pude seguir recostada en la cama así que me levante y me vestí. Me acerque a la puerta intentando percibir algún sonido, saque la cabeza hacia el pasillo y de repente una figura se interpuso ante mi visión. Me sobresalte, mi corazón palpitaba alocado, subí la mirada con una sonrisa pensando que seria Edward cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocaba que estaba. Se me desencajo la cara, era Aro.

No podía articular la menor palabra, ni siquiera podía gritar. Me dedico una sonrisa amable y me cogio de la mano. Me guiaba hacia la planta donde oía a Edward gritar, - ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Bella no!! ¡Mi Bella no!- las piezas empezaron a encajar en mi cabeza habían venido a por mi. Se habían cansado de esperar a mi transformación y ahora no me quedaba más remedio que ir con ellos. Empecé a llorar, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte…iban a alejarme de Edward.

Edward…el no iba a dejar que me secuestraran tan fácilmente, pondría resistencia. Y así era, cuando llegue al salón estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Jane estaba martirizándole, empecé a gritar, - ¡Edward, Edward, no!, ¡sueltenle!- intentaba acercarme a el y abrazarle pero sentía firme la mano de Aro entorno a la mía, dio un pequeño tiron y me amenazo, - Bella, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, así que si quieres que Edward siga con vida deja de gritar, te dejare llamarle cuando lleguemos a Italia.- inmediatamente deje de gritar, lo único que quería era que no le hicieran daño. Edward me miraba desde el suelo horrorizado, intentando resistirse. Mis lágrimas se seguían desbordando amargamente silenciosas cuando salimos de la casa.

Mire hacia la casa por última vez en señal de despedida antes de meterme en un coche que esperaba en la entrada. Una vez dentro, me di cuenta de que Aro seguía sosteniendo mi mano. No entendía porque lo hacía, estaba claro que no podría escapar, tampoco podía utilizar su don conmigo, el cual funcionaba a través del tacto. Parecía mas una señal de aprecio; eso era imposible, en primer lugar porque en todo el tiempo que estuve en Volterra nunca les vi demostrarse cariño y en segundo lugar, para el, yo era una simple humana mas. Había algo que no encajaba.

**Aro POV**

La he encontrado, la he encontrado, la he encontrado…repetía en mi fuero interior. Me parecía increíble, tanto tiempo esperando este momento y aquí estaba ella, mi futura esposa, la Emperatriz Vulturi.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Carlisle, Heidi me ofreció su mano y vi lo que ella pensaba y veía. ¡La casa desprendía luz! Eso significaba tres cosas: una buena, una regular y otra mala. La mala era que el recipiente ya había sido fecundado y no por mí; la regular que al menos había sido un vampiro, con lo cual la profecía podría seguir su curso y la buena era que por fin, la habíamos encontrado.

Rápidamente entramos en la casa, fue fácil sacar a Bella de allí ya que solo estaban ella y Edward. No se por qué, cuando vi a Edward un odio inmenso se apodero de mi. Era un sentimiento pasional, lo cual me sorprendió, yo nunca había reaccionado así. Solía mantener la calma ante cualquier situación y en su día incluso me alegre de que tuvieran un final feliz. Pero entonces lo supe, cuando vi la cabeza de Bella asomar por el pasillo, no olía como la última vez que la vi, era como si su sangre cantara para mí. Ella alzo la vista sonriendo y me sumergí en sus ojos marrones. Tuve que hacer acopio de todo de mi autocontrol para no morderla en ese mismo instante, así que la tome de la mano y me deleite con su calor y su fragancia.

Por extraño que parezca, me resistía a mis instintos, siempre pensé que si encontraba a mi cantante simplemente la mordería y el placer no me dejaría convertirla porque la mataría sin remedio, pero no era así, sentía felicidad solo con el hecho de tocarla y no quería que se alejara de mí. Ahora entendía a Edward. Además sabía que el hecho de convertirla no disminuiría la influencia de su aroma sobre mí así que cuando quise darme cuenta estaba mirando al horizonte a través del cristal del coche, fantaseando con pasar una eternidad junto a ella y nuestro hijo.

Bella seguía llorando. No retiraba la mano que yo sostenía, supongo que por temor. Por primera vez en mi vida como vampiro, quise que alguien no me temiera. Debía intentar que ella me conociera, me tomara confianza, viera mas allá del monstruo que se que soy, aunque como hoy he comprobado a su lado me vuelvo blando. No podía permitir que en la corte supieran de mi debilidad. La convertiría nada mas llegar y con los años me ganare su perdón por su rapto. Además, no debo olvidar el fin de todo esto, "El Renacido".

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme?- le pregunte. Quería intentar ser agradable.

- En realidad si, - dijo sin mirarme.- Ya me había casado con Edward y mi transformación no iba a demorarse mas de un mes, para vosotros el tiempo no es nada. No entiendo por que no habéis esperado.

- Veras…hay ocasiones en las que el tiempo si es importante y esta es una de ellas. Tu eres especial, eres la elegida.- Bella escuchaba silenciosa intentando retener toda la información a la vez contraía su rostro por la sorpresa.-

- La elegida ¿para que?- pregunto.

- Para ser la madre del único vampiro nacido de vampiro, el ser mas poderoso del mundo y también…también…- _¡joder! ¿Me estaba trabando?, hacia siglos que esto no me sucedía._- la Emperatriz Vulturi.- su cara era un poema estaba pálida del espanto. No quería ni pensar en su reacción cuando le diera quien era el Emperador…

- ¿Entonces hay un Emperador? Pensaba que Cayo, Marco y Tú erais la única realeza y que entre vosotros no había distinción de rango.- _¿Porque lo tuvo que preguntar?_

- En efecto no hay nadie más que nosotros. Bella, yo seré el Emperador, porque soy el mas poderoso, la elegida debe tener un marido- cada vez hablaba mas bajo. ¡Esta niña estaba consiguiendo despertar en mí todos mis instintos humanos!

- ¡Pero yo ya tengo un marido!- exclamo angustiada.

- Bella…espero que no te pongas difícil, si quieres puedo batirme en duelo con Edward, pero sabes mejor que yo, que el no terminaría bien parado. He sido bastante comprensivo solo llevándote conmigo. Ahora tendrás una nueva vida.

- ¿Y que pasa si yo no quiero esa vida?- no me gustaba verla tan angustiada, pero cuanto antes comprendiera que esta era su vida, antes se adaptaría.

- Bella, no tienes opción, esto es lo que eres, debes aceptarlo.- Por un memento pareció que iba a empezar a gritar, pero en lugar de eso su llanto se hizo mas intenso y emitió un gemido desgarrador mientras apretaba mi mano con todas sus fuerzas. Fue muy extraño pero sentí que debía reconfortarla de alguna manera. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

**Bella POV**

Me tense. Aro me estaba abrazando. ¿Por qué me abrazaba? El me estaba alejando de todo lo que amaba, se supone que debe ser malvado y hacerme sufrir y en lugar de eso, intenta aplacar mi dolor. Definitivamente no lo entiendo.

- Ya se que todo esto debe parecerte muy extraño…- empezó a hablar mientras se separaba de mi pero continuaba agarrando mi mano.

- Pues si…la verdad…no entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo- conteste.

- Bella, no vas a ser una prisionera, vas a formar parte del clan, eso significa que todos intentaran hacerte sentir bien. Ya se que para ti solo somos seres malvados sin sentimientos, beber sangre humana nos vuelve despiadados, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo personas y el sentimiento de sentirse amado, integrado, parte de un todo donde te aprecian sigue ahí. Encontraras de todo, como en todas las casas, pero en general, veras que no será tan malo. Te darás cuenta de que existe mucha diferencia entre nuestro comportamiento con los integrantes del clan y el trato que le damos a los de fuera de el. Debemos hacernos respetar, eso es todo.-

- Aro… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

-Adelante- me insto.

- Has dicho que seria madre de un vampiro, ¿te referías a madre de verdad? quiero decir, a si nacerá de mi y no a un titulo impuesto.

- Si, esta noche…Edward y tu…"intimasteis" y si, has quedado embarazada.

- ¡Así que la visión de Alice era cierta! Discúlpame pero es que no alcanzo a entender como es posible que un vampiro y una humana tengan hijos…

- Lo se…en realidad es algo imposible, solo tu puedes y solo durante seis días cada 500 años aparece alguien como tu con estas características. Llevamos esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo, se suponía que debía ser yo y no Edward el que…ya sabes…

- ¿Vas a convertirme en vampiro?- tenia miedo. No sabía si debía permanecer humana durante la gestación o no. Esto se estaba complicando….iba a tener un hijo de Edward pero sin Edward; además, una cosa era vivir eternamente con Edward y otra muy distinta vivir eternamente con los Vulturi.

- Si, Bella, lo haremos en cuanto lleguemos. Para que nazca vampiro, tú debes ser vampiro. Si permanecieras humana, nacería humano, con algunas características especiales, pero humano al fin y al cabo y lo que todos esperan es al más poderoso vampiro que haya reinado sobre la tierra.-

- ¿El…será malo?-

- No necesariamente, dependerá de cómo se forje su carácter- _¿eso quería decir que ellos se encargaran de hacerlo malvado? Por favor NO!, ¡no permitiré que hagan eso con mi hijo!_

- ¡No permitiré que lo convirtáis en una mala persona!- grite.- Es mi hijo, vampiro o no, no lo permitiré.

- Tranquila Bella, también será mi hijo y le enseñare a pensar, el decidirá lo que le parece bueno o malo, justo o injusto. Yo solo le mostrare las posibilidades, el decidirá que puertas abrir, no se debe forzar la mano.

- El, no es tu hijo, es el hijo de Edward- No voy a tolerar que usurpe el lugar de su verdadero padre. Cuando nazca sabrá que tiene un buen padre aunque no pueda estar con el.

- Ese niño se va a criar conmigo, para el seré como un padre. Si no quieres que me llame de esa manera "padre" de acuerdo, pero lo quieras o no, ejerceré como tal- me atajo.

- Le hablare de Edward, y sabrá que es su padre.- dije convencida.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras- contesto.

- Y yo preferiría haberme quedado con mi marido- dije tanjante.

Puso cara de asco y dijo- Esta bien- En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi un jet privado. ¿Cómo no iban a tener avión propio los Vulturis?

* * *

Hola todos!!

Ya se que es malisimo Aro!!Peor creo que despues de este cap.algunas hasta empezareis a tomarle algo de cariño...me ha sorprendido a mi misam etse giro dela historia...la verdad..es que lo tenia pensado de otra manera, pero en fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchsiiiisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!les agradezco un monton!!

Decirles que junto con Mari Tere Cullen, Koko 7180 y Yuliss, voy a hacer un fic sobre vampiros!!estamos avanznado muy rapido y tenemos un monton de ideas, espero que cuando empecemos a publicar, que sera en un par de dias...os acerqueis a hechar un vistazo. Juntas somos las Vampire Girls!! Le estamos poniendo mucha ilusion a este nuevo proyecto y esperamos que os guste!

La semana que viene me ire unos dias a la playa asique no podre escribir, prometo actualizar lo antes posible...

Ya saben que sus reviwes me dan la vida asi qeu por favor...aganme la mujer mas feliz del mundo y denle a GO!

UN besoote!

Samanta


	9. Capitulo 9 Volterra

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

Capitulo 9. Volterra.

**Bella POV**

Aro me cogía la mano izquierda. Solo me la soltó para permitirme bajar del coche, pero una vez abajo volvió a tomarla. Se estaba volviendo muy territorial; aunque en realidad todos me trataban como si fuera algo muy valioso. Fue extraño porque nada mas bajar del coche tenia al instante figuras a mi alrededor, haciendo de guardaespaldas, al principio pensé que era por Aro, pero en realidad me rodeaban mas a mi que a el. Conocía a bastantes de ellas, la mas pequeña era Jane, que se posicionaba a mi derecha, a su lado controlando el perímetro de ese lado Demetri, delante de mi, Heidi y Alec y detrás Felix. El resto, a los cuales desconocía, rodeaban el avión y había dos hombres corpulentos que flanqueaban la entrada del mismo.

Subimos al avión. La tripulación al completo estaba formada por humanos. Por su manera de comportarse vi que tomaban a los Vulturis como a millonarios excéntricos a los que no les gustaba el sol, pero parecían desconocer su verdadera naturaleza. Siempre pensé que al subir a un avión privado de estas características, te ofrecerían asiento al tiempo que una copa de champán y mil lujos; sin embargo, las azafatas parecían conocer bien los gustos de sus jefes y lo que hacían era bajar las ventanillas y encender los reproductores de música y video para a continuación desaparecer hacia el área de servicio dando intimidad a los viajeros.

Para mi sorpresa Aro me pregunto,- ¿Ventanilla o pasillo?- me quede en shock, ante una pregunta tan trivial… ¿a quien le importaba donde sentarse? No estaba allí por gusto. Ante mi perplejidad continuo, - Se que los humanos a veces no lleváis bien los cambios de presión…solo quería hacerte el viaje mas llevadero ya que tardaremos algunas horas.- increíble, me trataba como si nada, como si yo fuera una invitada. Tenia realmente ganas de poder gritarle y pegarle y salir de allí corriendo, era de lo mas irritante ver que nadie hacia nada, que inexorablemente mi destino era estar a su lado. Pero por mucho que gritara o clamara al cielo o corriera, no serviría de nada así que me resigne, por ahora, nada podía hacer.

Aro finalmente me ofreció un asiento de la parte intermedia del avión. El se sentó detrás, supongo que en un intento de darnos privacidad el uno al otro al mismo tiempo que no me perdía de vista. No tardamos en despegar, intentaba contener las lágrimas pero me era imposible ver el avance del avión, un avance que suponía cada vez una mayor lejanía de mi amor; el resto de los ocupantes se entretenían escuchando música, hablando entre ellos o viendo alguna película.

Cuando ya llevábamos unas horas de vuelo, el sueño empezó a vencerme, ya que todo un día de boda, una noche de pasión y un rapto no son precisamente algo tranquilo; intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no dormirme, no quería sentirme aun más desprotegida entre aquellos vampiros sanguinarios, pero no paraba de dar cabezadas. Tenia cerrados los ojos cuando de repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, rogué con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera Aro, no quería tenerlo pegado a mi y menos si iba a darme la mano a cada oportunidad. La curiosidad venció a mi sueño y abrí los ojos, _¡¡o-h, d-i-o-s, m-i-o!!_ Era aun peor que Aro, era Jane. Por lo menos Aro no me trataba mal….Jane….era capaz de agredirme, aunque supongo que si lo hiciera Aro la castigaría. Aun así, no me apetecía comprobarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto. Supongo que mi cara de susto debió confundirla.

- Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…la verdad no.- debía andarme con ojo, no iba a decirle, bien gracias, pero tampoco podía ponerme borde. Con Jane era mejor llevarse bien; a pesar de que su poder no me influya sigue siendo un vampiro… Me resulto extraño, ya no tenía la misma expresión que en la casa de los Cullen, la que le había visto cuando la conocí por primera vez en Volterra; era una mezcla entre pena, rabia, resignación y comprensión.

Antes de seguir hablando, echó la vista hacia atrás, depositó su mirada en Aro al tiempo que suspiraba. Me pregunto, ¿que querrá de mí?

- No falta mucho para llegar- continuó- la transformación, es dolorosa. A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos… Aro no podrá transformarte, lo mas seguro es que sea Marco. No te preocupes, lo han hecho muchas veces, no tienes nada que temer.- hablaba de forma ausente, como si fuera su obligación informarme; pero a la vez, no la sentía enfadada conmigo, como seria normal en Jane, estaba triste.

- No le tengo miedo a la muerte, ahora que no me han apartado de todo lo que amo – mis ojos eran ríos desbordantes.

- Te recuerdo, que vas a tener un hijo-, era cierto, mi hijo y el de Edward, no podía permitir que ese niño muriera, aunque la pena me inundara y mi corazón no latiera debía vivir por ese hijo, y darle todo el amor que su padre no podrá darle. Espero que Edward este bien y que no haga la locura de venir a buscarme, porque le mataran, Aro ya lo avisó y los Vulturis no dan segundas oportunidades; no podría soportar su muerte, al menos así, aunque separados le seguiría amando y saber que esta bien me reconfortaría de alguna manera.

- Si, es verdad, pero no será nada fácil seguir viviendo, no sin Edward a mi lado- las palabras salían de mi corazón, no sabía por qué me sinceraba con ella, siempre había sido muy siniestra a pesar de ese rostro de ángel, pero algo me decía que había cambiado.

- Aunque no lo creas…te entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees. Un destino marcado por la soledad. Al menos tú, tendrás a tu hijo. Por cierto,- se le iluminó la cara- ¿sabes ya como lo vas a llamar?-

- Si, Neo- contesté.

- Me gusta- suspiró- además, es griego, Aro estará complacido, no podemos seguir llamándole "El renacido" cuando nazca- se rió- ¿sabes?, todos están expectantes por tu visita, yo soy la vampiro mas joven que han visto, nunca han tenido un bebe de cerca sin resistir la tentación de comérselo y ese pequeñajo…va a cambiar las cosas en el castillo, aflorara un instinto maternal y paternal en todos sus habitantes, será hasta cómico ver sus caras mirando a esa ricura.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?- no salía de mi asombro.

- Bella, como Aro ya te habrá comentado…ahora eres parte de nuestro aquelarre. No sentimos deseos de aniquilar a los nuestros. Somos despiadados si, pero solo en temas alimenticios, territoriales o del deber; por eso podemos convivir juntos tantos vampiros, somos el mayor aquelarre porque a pesar de beber sangre humana hemos establecidos lazos afectivos, aunque no voy a negar que lo que hay entre Cayo, Marco y Aro mas que afectivo es un equilibrio de poder.

- Si, pero es que antes no me tratabas así… ¿que te ha hecho cambiar?-

- Generalmente soy mala, muy mala- empezó a reír- como ya lo sabes; pero solo con los visitantes, la verdad es que en el aquelarre muchos me temen por mi poder y he construido una estupenda fachada a partir de ahí, ¿no crees? A ti no te afecta mi don, así que para que mantener mi fachada contigo, si en tres días probablemente seas más poderosa que yo, quizá sea yo quien te tema a ti. Mi hermano Alec, Demetri y Aro son verdaderamente mi seres mas cercanos y Bella, si solo hubiera tenido que sacrificarte no me hubiera costado nada, pero ahora vas a ser una hermana y voy a ver tu sufrimiento día a día, es mejor llevarse bien. Preferiría que no le comentaras esto a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Descuida, mis labios están sellados- hizo un gesto de asentimiento y me sonrió. ¡Increíble! No puedo creerlo, tiendo a pensar que sea una treta para ganarse mi confianza y luego jugármela; pero la verdad es que su argumento coincidía con el de Aro y he visto como se derrite cuando Aro la llama. Así que Jane no es lo que aparenta…nunca lo habría pensado, siempre la vi como a James o a Victoria; aunque mirándolo por ese lado…hasta Victoria había amado a James, un ser deplorable y no se si era amor o una obsesión enfermiza. Esta comprobado que los vampiros cuando encontraban a su pareja la tenían de por vida, _¿tendrá Jane una pareja?_ Empecé a ensimismarme en mis propios pensamientos. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa porque ¿y si todos mentían, si cuando naciera el bebe me lo quitaban y acababan con mi vida? El trato amable solo seria para mantenerme tranquila durante unos meses…Tenia tanto miedo por mi bebe…

Me recline hacia la ventanilla y divisé el suelo, habíamos llegado. El avión aterrizo en un hangar privado cerrado a cal y canto en donde no había un rayo de luz solar, allí nos esperaban unos coches con los cristales tintados. Para mi sorpresa no entramos al castillo por ninguna rendija o abertura subterránea sino por la puerta principal, nos montamos en el ascensor, introdujeron una clave y tras girara las llaves oportunas el ascensor descendió.

Para Aro se había convertido en una costumbre eso de llevarme de la mano a todas partes así que cuando el ascensor se detuvo salimos al mismo tiempo, así, cogidos. Nos esperaba todo un sequito que hizo una excéntrica reverencia antes nosotros; exacto nosotros, Aro y yo, parecía que iba en serio eso de ser emperatriz.

Rápidamente seguimos por los pasillos, hasta que nos paramos frente a una puerta dorada, en realidad…no era dorada, era de oro. Aro me soltó de la mano y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Heidi se ha encargado de tu vestuario, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa pídeselo a ella. Tienes un vestido sobre la cama, pontéelo, en dos horas será tu transformación. Ahora descansa, familiarízate con tu nuevo hogar. Vendremos todos aquí.- volvió a tomarme la mano, la besó y todos se marcharon. En ese momento me vi sola, en aquel enorme cuarto, que por suerte tenia ventanas, no se como lo habían conseguido si nos encontrábamos bajo tierra…comencé a llorar de nuevo y un grito desgarrador surgió de mi garganta. No quería estar allí, me tire sobre la cama y empecé a darle golpes a la almohada, lo único que repetía una y otra vez era, ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

**Edward POV**

Jane me había martirizado tanto con su poder que había conseguido hacerme caer en una especie de inconsciencia. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mitad del bosque, atado por medio de unas cadenas hechas de un metal extraño, intente romperlas pero no cedían ante mis esfuerzos.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían llevado a Bella, pero conociendo a los Vulturi ya estarían lejos de aquí, cerca de Volterra. En cuanto consiguiera soltarme iría directo allí, me daba igual que intentaran matarme, tenía que liberar a Bella como fuera.

Al decir su nombre mentalmente, mi cuerpo se desplomó y choqué contra el suelo. Bella, mi Bella, iban a convertirla en vampiro y a retenerla allí, apartada de mi y de mi familia. Comencé a chillar desesperadamente su nombre, mi voz resonaba en todo el bosque, entonces escuché los pensamientos de todos, mi familia, los Cullen.

- Edward, hijo, ya estamos llegando, tranquilo- oía la voz de Esme.

- Lo siento tantísimo, no lo vi a tiempo, pobre Bella, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- no paraba de decir Alice.

- ¡Como la hayan tocado un solo pelo me encargare yo mismo de arrancarles la cabeza!- gritaba Emmett.

Por fin, les vi aparecer, Emmett tiro de la cadena, pero esta no cedió, su frustración era evidente en su rostro, entonces todos se colocaron alrededor y tiraron de una vez. Se rompió el agarre y Carlisle me abrazó. Para que no cayera aun mas.

- Deberías alimentarte- dijo Carlisle mientras me sostenía – el ataque de Jane, imagino por tu estado que fue ella, te ha dejado hecho polvo.

- No tengo tiempo para, eso tengo que a por Bella, no puedo quedarme aquí- empecé a gritar y a intentar zafarme de las manos de Carlisle.

- Edward, no te precipites, primero, tenemos que pensar una estrategia, piénsalo, aunque salieras ahora mismo no llegarías a tiempo para evitar la transformación. Ya se que es duro, no querías cobrarte su vida y ahora ni siquiera serás tu quien lo haga. El destino a veces juega en nuestra contra, pero Edward, ten en cuenta que a tu lado también iba a convertirse en vampiro, iremos a por ella, lo haremos, pero no ahora.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme que no vaya a buscarla!?- grite horrorizado- ¡Ella es mi vida, lo es todo para mi, no puedo dejarla!

- Edward, si vas ahora te mataran, debemos esperar- dijo Alice de forma pausada.

- ¡Me da igual, la necesito y ella me necesita!- _¿es que no podían entenderme?_

- No vamos a permitir que te mates haciendo una locura- me cortó Rosalie- Nosotros también la queremos Edward, pero piensa con la cabeza, si vas ahora no tendrás ninguna oportunidad.

- Edward, pensaremos la manera de sacarla de allí, tranquilízate, cada cosa a su tiempo- Jasper me cogió por el hombro y sentí como me invadía la calma inculcada por su don, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la mansión.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Muchisiimas gracias por sus reviews!! Son geniales! Como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado el cap y les doy la bienvenid a los nuevos lectores!

Estoy muy feliz!!porque aprobe el famoso examen que me tuvo apartada de la escritura, asi que...yupi!!Tengo todo el verano para dedicarselo a ustedes con mis escritos! Excepto comoesta semana...que me vya a ir unso dias de vacas, auqnue no se preocupen porque no van a ser muchos dias...jijiji.

Un aviso importante que tengo qeu darles es que ya hemos colgado el prefacio de Teenager Vampire Hunters!!El nuevo fic, que hemos escrito, YUliss, Mari Tere cullen, Koko 7180 y yo misma, comoya os dije en el anteiro cap, juntas somos las Vamp Girls. Esperamos que os paseis a leerlo... mañana colgaremos el priemr cap.

Sus rvies me dan la vida asi que por favor, sigan dejandome sus opniones, criticas y demas...ya saben, denle a GO!

UN besoote enorme!

Samanta


	10. Capitulo 10 Transformacion

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

Capitulo 10. Transformación.

**Bella POV**

Estaba llorando con la cabeza sumergida entre las sabanas. Ni siquiera me había fijado en mi entorno, solo pensaba en Edward y en lo lejos que estaba de mi. Giré la cabeza y vi que a mi lado se encontraba el vestido que había mencionado Aro, era blanco, podría jurar que era un vestido de novia, pero al contrario que la mayoría de esos vestidos, este era provocador, lleva un gran escote tanto en la parte delantera como en la trasera y había una abertura en el lateral que llegaba hasta la cadera.

Aro había dicho que seria su esposa, pero no imaginé que la boda, o como quiera que se unan, sería el mismo día de mi transformación. Solo tenia ganas de morirme.

Había permanecido mucho tiempo llorando y pronto se cumplirían las dos horas que me habían dado de plazo. Por un momento, paso por mi cabeza cometer un acto de rebeldía y no ponerme el vestido; pero ellos tenían mucha mas fuerza que yo y nos les costaría ponérmelo. Decidí que era mejor no hacerles enfadar porque al final y al cabo yo era una simple humana que no podía hacer nada contra ellos, salvo una cosa…lo que les importaba de mi era Neo, podría amenazarles con matarme, pero no colaría, no seria capaz de poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo y ellos lo sabían. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin opciones.

Iba a ponerme el vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola, he venido a ayudarte con el vestido. Suponía que no te lo pondrías hasta el ultimo momento, cuando vieras que no tenias escapatoria, por eso he venido tan tarde- era Heidi, me miro de arriba abajo y añadió, - y veo que no me equivoque, ¿aun dudas en ponértelo o no?- pregunto.

- La verdad, es que estaba punto de ponérmelo- dije agachando la cabeza. – Pasa-

Heidi se movió rápidamente por toda la habitación, me había comprado productos de belleza y accesorios. Me senté en una butaca mientras seguía llorando.

- Como sigas así…vas a secarte- dijo Heidi, intentando hacerme sonreír. La mire con cara de indiferencia.- Aunque no lo creas hoy no eres la única que cree vivir el día mas triste de su vida.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Tu también estas triste, Heidi?-

- No, yo no, no debería haber dicho nada…- se puso nerviosa y empezó a moverse mas rápido.

- ¿Quién entonces?-

- No soy la persona indicada para contestar a una de ellas pero si puedo ponerte al tanto de las otras. A las compañeras de Aro, Marco y Cayo, Iria y Solei, no les ha hecho ninguna gracia tu llegada, deberás andarte con cuidado, ellas no te trataran como nosotros…están acostumbradas a que ser las reinas y con tu llegada…han quedado relegadas a un segundo plano. Espero que no te pongan las cosas muy difíciles cuando se den cuenta de que a ti eso de gobernar el imperio no te interesa.- Heidi seguía espillándome el pelo y cogiendo mechones para hacerme un recogido sofisticado. Yo simplemente permanecía quieta y escuchaba la información. No quería escuchar, pero me daba cuenta de la importancia de la misma y me obligue por el bien de mi hijo y el mío propio a recopilarla y guardarla en mi memoria. _Me pregunto, ¿Quién será la otra persona?_ Supongo que me enterare con el tiempo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta mi ayudante ya me había enfundado en el vestido y llevaba puestos unos altísimos tacones. Llamaron a la puerta, Heidi se apresuró a abrir y apareció Aro tras ella, me miró fijamente, sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo reconociendo el trabajo de Heidi, hizo una reverencia, y dijo – Querida, es la hora- extendió su mano para que me acercara y la tomara, lo cual hice. Heidi nos seguía detrás.

Fuimos andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala rectangular con pilastras y suelos de mármol, parecía una tumba. Estaba alumbrada por lámparas de araña y miles de velas de diferentes tamaños. La estancia estaba abarrotada de vampiros vestidos de formalmente, hasta ese momento no me había fijado en que Aro también vestía como un novio. Llegamos hasta el final de la sala sonde había dos tronos ornamentados en oro y Aro me indico que me sentara. El se quedo de pie. Empecé a temblar y mi llanto no cesaba, no quería estar allí y cada vez veía más inevitable todo este horror.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia un vampiro. En seguida todos los vampiros hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la sala. Me dejaron a solas con el. Aro se acerco a un pilar y toco un interruptor. La parte central del suelo comenzó a abrirse en dos dejando al descubierto una especie de piscina, de la cual no se veía el fondo, porque en lugar de agua contenía un líquido negro. Llegó hasta mí el olor, el líquido era sangre, pero con la iluminación de la sala en lugar de rojiza se veía negra. Me maree profundamente, pero Aro evitó que me desplomara sobre el asiento, acercó su boca a mi oído y susurro,- ven conmigo-.

Me puso de pie, el sostenía prácticamente todo mi peso y nos dirigió hacia las escalinatas de la piscina. Yo quería resistirme, pero el olor me tenía totalmente aturdida, me sentía llevar pero era incapaz de parar. Empecé a sentir el frió mármol bajo mis pies, Aro se había encargado de descalzarme y acto seguido comencé a sentir como el liquido caliente me rodeaba, el vestido empapado se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me hacia tiritar.

Me encontraba en una especie de trance en el cual yo no era consciente de mis actos. Me tumbó sobre la escalinata quedando mi cuerpo parcialmente sumergido. Sentía sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos en ese momento y vi como Aro se rasgaba la muñeca y me daba a beber su sangre que inevitablemente tuve tragar, tenia su cuerpo sobre el mío y me dificulataba la respiración. Quería decirle que parara y poder salir de allí, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, me sentía drogada. Notaba como lamía la sangre de la piscina que impregnaba mi piel al mismo tiempo que iba besando mi anatomía. No sabia que me estaba pasando porque no lo sentía como algo aborrecible, era muy placentero, me trataba con delicadeza y acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz. Entonces me abrazó y caí en una especie de sueño, en el que estaba bañándome con Edward en un lago y era el y no Aro el que me tocaba. Mi cuerpo creyendo haber encontrado a mi verdadero amor se entregó al deseo.

Rodee con mis piernas al que creí que era Edward y le besé con desesperación, su lengua acariciaba a la mía y la incitaba a seguir. Mi agitada a respiración, pedía un descanso pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo tenían unas ansias infinitas de permanecer siempre de esa manera, amándonos. Mi amado comenzó a desnudarme, sin soltarme en ningún momento mientras seguía besándome y me estrechaba contra el con pasión.

Todo pasaba muy deprisa, sentí como estaba dentro de mí y se movía rítmicamente mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y entonces ocurrió, clavo sus dientes en mi cuello; un grito ahogado se quedó en mi garganta y mi respiración empezó a pararse, sentía que me ahogaba pero Edward no paraba seguía haciéndome el amor. No entendía nada, necesitaba que parara, tenia que respirar pero el seguía, la angustia se apoderó de mi y abrí los ojos de golpe por el dolor tan intenso que sentía y entonces lo vi, vi que no era Edward, era Aro, me había entregado a Aro, ¡me había hecho suya y yo se lo había permitido! Empecé a hiperventilar al ver esos ojos penetrándome y sentir esos extraños brazos rodeándome; por la falta de oxigeno caí en la inconsciencia, no se cuanto tiempo permanecí así, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es dolor, muchísimo dolor, durante una eternidad solo escuchaba mis chillidos hasta que el dolor comenzó a remitir y fue convirtiendo en una vitalidad renovada, nunca me había sentido tan fuerte.

Abrí los ojos, estaba tumbada sobre la cama del cuarto que me habían ofrecido cuando llegué a Volterra, me habían puesto un nuevo vestido ya no llevaba el blanco, en lugar de ese, uno de seda roja cubría mi cuerpo. Empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado…e inevitablemente un peso cayó sobre mi espalda, le había sido infiel a Edward, al amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, al padre de mi hijo, al único hombre que había amado. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Era un ser terriblemente odioso, con que cara podría mirar ahora Edward, me sentía avergonzada y odiosa, me di un golpe en la pierna y me di cuenta que prácticamente no lo había sentido. Me quede paralizada, comencé a observar mi piel, que estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, pase mis manos por mi cuello cautelosamente, esperando no encontrar la cicatriz que me sacaría de dudas, pero al pasar los dedos…la sentí. Oh, Dios, mío! ¡Era un vampiro!

Intenté calmarme y ver los hechos con perspectiva…Aro había conseguido drogarme y confundirme de tal manera que me entregara a el y en la misma noche convertirme en vampiro. Esto era un hecho, porque no existía otra manera de que yo me hubiera acostado con alguien que no fuera Edward. A pesar de saber que era así, que en realidad no había sido mi culpa, no podía evitar sentirme tremendamente culpable por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a sus engaños.

Me levante y fui directa al espejo, me encontré con mi reflejo, solo que era una versión mejorada de mi misma. No paraba de repetirme en mi cabeza que esto no debería haber ocurrido así, que a mi lado este espejo, debería reflejarse la figura de Edgard a mi lado, porque era el quien debería haberme convertido, era el, la única persona con quien valía la pena pasar al eternidad.

De repente se abrió la puerta, me giré a ver quien era.

- ¡Oh! Perdona, pensaba que no habías despertado aun. Venía a ver como estabas- se disculpo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Debes estar sedienta-

- Me encuentro bien Heidi, y la verdad…si estoy sedienta, pero no quiero beber sangre humana. Por lo que me ha contado Edward en cuanto vea a un humano me tirare a el, soy una neófita y no quiero que Aro me tiente y me haga caer en eso.-

- Por eso no te preocupes, Aro ya contaba con que tu dieta seria algo sosa. Te tiene preparado un regalo de bienvenida. ¿Sabes? No ha dejado de preguntar por ti…pero solo viene a tu cuarto una vez al día.- esbozo una sonrisa picara.

- Creo que siente algo por ti…intenta ocultarlo, pero conmigo es imposible, cuando se acerca a ti, su aura se vuelve mas brillante; eso suele pasar con las personas que están enamoradas…-

- Heidi, ¡eso ni lo insinúes!-

- Bella, no digo que tu tengas que sentir algo por el…solo te informo de cómo esta el panorama…puedes aceptarlo o no…eso ya es cosa tuya.- hizo una pausa- Informare de tu despertar- y salio de la habitación.

Por favor, ¡no podía estar hablando en serio! ¿Aro enamorado de mí? ¡Esto es de locos! Te necesito tanto Edward….

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado tres días y bella aun no había llamado. Escuche claramente como Aro le prometió que la dejaría llamar, quizá había incumplido su promesa…

Cada segundo que pasa lejos de ella es una agonía y un sufrimiento constante, la necesito tanto…

Me gustaría guardar la esperanza de que no la hayan convertido pero después de tres días, es imposible, me gustaría haber podido estar a su lado en esos días de sufrimiento y poder cuidarla hasta que el dolor diera pasa a la vida eterna, pero ahora ya no podría ser…la verdad es que poco importa ya eso…lo único que quiero es que me la devuelvan…

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Siento muchiiiisimo el retraso. A partir de ahora intentare llevarlo mas al dia...ha sido un poco de locura la ultima semana...

No me maten por este cap. Ya se que a muchos no les gustara el royito Aro-Bella, pero desde que empece con el fic yo me habia imaginado que eso sucederia y bueno...no he podido evitarlo. No me he recreado mucho, porque ya se que es un sufrimeinto leer que Bella se sta acostando con Aro...pero weno, espero que igualemnte les guste el cap y sigan leyendo mi fic...

Muchsiimas gracias por todos los reviews!!He pasado delos 100!!Me hacen enormemente feliz, por favor continuen dejanmelos con sus opiniones, criticas y demas...porque me dna la vida! y animan mucho a continuar.

Como siempre digo...bienvenidos nuevos lectores y gracias por seguir a los que estan aki desde hace tiempo.

Una vez mas...les hablo de mi historia con uliss, Koko y Mari Tere Cullen, por favor pasense a leerla!! Teenagers vampire hunters, les gustara!!

un besazo enorme!


	11. Capitulo 11 Primeros dias como vampira

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

_Capitulo 11. Primeros días como vampira_

**Bella POV**

Llevaba una semana en Volterra. Estaba deseando la llegada de este día porque cuando desperté y fui consciente de la situación Aro vino a mi cuarto.

- Bella, querida, me alegra ver que has despertado.- exclamo al mismo tiempo que entraba, sin llamar, en la habitación.

- Hola, Aro- le salude.

- Querida, te veo decaída, debes alimentarte; no quiero que te arrastres por ahí…- el tono de su voz era algo paternalista, pero conmigo no iba a lograr nada.

- No tengo sed, gracias- y la verdad es que no la tenia. Cuando desperté si que sentí mi garganta arder, como implorando ayuda, pero había desaparecido. Era enormemente extraño ya que los Cullen me dijeron que era una sensación que nunca les abandonaba a pesar de que lograran controlar sus instintos y sin embargo yo…una neófita…no sentía el menor atisbo de sed.

- Eso es imposible, querida, eres una recién nacida, no me mientas; recuerda que eres mi esposa, debes tenerme confianza. Si te preocupa el hecho de tu dieta…podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- su mirada se endureció, parecía molesto…

- No te estoy mintiendo Aro. Es mas…diría que…me apetece… ¿chocolate?- solté una risilla, ¿en serio estaba teniendo un antojo de chocolate? Y… la sangre no quería ni verla…parece que incluso siendo un vampiro sigo aborreciéndola.

- ¿¿Chocolate?? Pero ¿Cómo?, si esto es una broma… ¿Dices en serio, que quieres chocolate?- su siempre fachada de dominación se descompuso y su cara reflejaba su desconcierto.

- En efecto, la verdad, es que cada vez tengo mas hambre y cuando digo hambre me refiero a comida humana, supongo que estar tres días sin comer…tienen gran parte de culpa. Me imagino…que esto será por el embarazo…porque no se tu…pero yo no le encuentro otra explicación….

Aro comenzó a reírse, -¡Esto es magnifico!- entonces fui yo la que me sorprendí, no esperaba una reacción así.- ¡Una vampiro embaraza y con dieta humana! Pasaras a la historia Bella. La verdad es que me quitas un peso de encima, porque como esto es la primera vez en la historia pensé que quizás el bebe necesitara sangre humana para desarrollarse y dada tu negativa a alimentarte de humanos….pero en vista de que tu cuerpo requiere alimentos normales…

- Si, bueno, ya ves…- me molestaba este tema, yo solo quería volver con Edward y el me decía que mi destino era ser el símbolo por excelencia de la vampiro embarazada…

- En fin, yo venia a ofrecerte el desayuno, pero ya veo que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, le diré a Heidi que contrate algún servicio de catering, te comprara una nevera para que también tengas provisiones aquí y ¡ah! Haz una lista con todo lo que te apetezca, haré que te lo traigan; ¿Quieres algo en particular?

- Si, llamar por teléfono.- lo solté de golpe, era lo que mas quería en este mundo, hablar con el. Al menos era algo, si no podía estar con el, escucharle….suponía bastante.

- Querida…no eres una prisionera….claro que puedes llamar; sin embargo…creo que deberías esperar…acabas de llegar, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que vas a quedarte aquí. No seria agradable que hablases con ellos en mitad de un ataque de histeria y les dieras tanta lastima que tuvieran la desagradable ocurrencia de venir en tu busca; creeme, no tendrán un final feliz si lo que pretenden es raptarte. Así que por el bien de todos, esperaremos a que lleves aquí una semana para que cuando hables con ellos tengas una apariencia mas tranquila, además…no creo que al bebe le venga bien el estrés. Querid –

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme Querida por favor!- le corte de forma tajante. Me estaba poniendo enferma con tanto Querida, para arriba y para abajo. Nada mas decirlo me sorprendí a mi misma, ¿Cómo me había atrevido a contrariar a uno de los Vulturi??

- Ya me parecía raro que no saliera tu carácter, pero en lo siguiente me gustaría que me trataras de otra manera, esto no podría consentírtelo si hubiéramos tenido testigos…y no me gustaría tener que hacerte daño; así que acostúmbrate a lo de Querida, Cariño, Cielo…eres mi queridísima esposa, grábatelo en la cabeza.- me temblaba el mentón de contener la rabia, me había amenazado, aunque se notaba que tenia cierta debilidad en lo concerniente a mi. Pero era atemorizante, esa voz punzante, esa mirada borgoña envenenada, estaba enfadado y me lo hacia ver. Me fui retirando de el, haciendo que quedara mas espacio entre nosotros, con una mirada de reproche entre el miedo y la cólera.- No te pongas así,- dijo dando un paso para acercarse a mi, -somos recién casados, tenemos que conocernos poco a poco…- su expresión cambiaba a amable mientras la mía era de desagrado y miedo, mientras intentaba rehuir su mirada y su contacto (se me vino a la cabeza la costumbre que había tomado que cogerme de la mano - De acuerdo,- siguió hablando, al tiempo que cogía mi mano, no pude impedirlo, - me he pasado un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con alguien que me lleva la contraria; a mi nadie me dice que no…entiéndelo…intentare no llamártelo, pero somos una figura publica y la apariencia lo es todo.- increíble, le tenia comiendo de mi mano, me lo llega a decir Alice y no me lo hubiera creído.- lo siento, pero por favor, no me mires así, no quiero que me tengas miedo, solo quiero que te adaptes a esto, veras como no es tan malo, estarás con tu hijo y formaras parte del clan, como una familia y quizá algún día el amor vuelva a ti…- mi cara ya no reflejaba miedo y en sus ojos solo había preocupación y ¿culpabilidad? Lo malo es que esa culpabilidad era solo por haberme hablado así, no por apartarme de Edward, pero bueno…supongo que para Aro, rebajarse a pedir perdón era hacer un gran esfuerzo. Mi expresión inescrutable se deshizo y con una mirada de agradecimiento por su disculpa asentí, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas y que empezaba a entender como funcionaba la corte italiana. De un día para otro me había convertido en una popstar americana e iba a tener mil ojos sobre mí y en especial sobre Aro que debía hacer ver su poder y superioridad sobre todos.

Nos habíamos aparatado mucho del tema de la llamada así que después del asentimiento añadí, - Será como tu digas Aro, esperare cuatro días para llamar y les diré que no vengan por aquí.- mi expresión se entristeció al pronunciar la ultima frase, solo me recordaba a mi misma lo sola y alejada que estaba de Edward.

- Ya veras como poco a poco todo ira a mejor…además si todo evoluciona bien y tu comportamiento es el adecuado incluso dejare que te visiten siempre que sus intenciones no pasen de visitarte…ya me entiendes.- levanto mi cara tomándome del mentón, su tacto era firme y mi primer instinto fue apartarme pero no lo vi oportuno…

- Gracias Aro, eso me haría muy feliz,- ¡Y encima tenia que agradecerle! Me separa de mi casa, de mi familia, de mi marido, me casa con el sin mi consentimiento, me droga para violarme, en un futuro querrá apartarme de mi hijo y encima ¡¿tengo que darle las gracias por permitirme recibir visitas?! Bella, respira, piensa que esto es como el ajedrez, debes jugar bien tus cartas…Había dado un paso hacia delante siendo dócil, dentro de cuatro días escucharía la voz de Edward…eso pensamiento me daría fuerzas para aguantar hasta que llegase el día.

- Me alegra que hayamos hablado, Bella, estaré aquí para ti. Los días pueden hacerse muy largos y necesitaras distraerte; que a partir de ahora puedas llamar no significa que te tires todo el día colgada del teléfono o encerrada en tu habitación, un poco de vida social te vendrá bien.

Los días pasaron lentos pero saber que cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba mas a hablar con Edward era suficiente para soportar el segundo siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente…Heidi no solo era la encargada de mis suministros que no tardaron ni dos horas en llegar, llenando mi habitación de comida, ropa, joyas…también se convirtió en mi mejor amiga allí dentro; se pasaba a menudo por mi cuarto y me sacaba fuera del castillo, muchas veces dábamos vueltas en el interior y me susurraba el nombre de las personas con las que nos cruzábamos contándome quienes eran, que posición tenían en la jerarquía, sus poderes y lo mas importante quien podía ser peligroso para mi; pero no solo eso, parecía que hubiera estado mi llegada desde hacia tiempo, como si necesitara a alguien allí dentro. La verdad es que su labor era odiosa, servia de gancho para traer la comida, no se como podía hacerlo; en una ocasión le pregunte al respecto.

- Bella, somos lo que somos y lo aceptamos así. El pez grande se come al pequeño, es simple, no nos paramos a pensar en que tienen una familia o algo que perder, al principio para muchos es difícil aceptar tomar una vida humana, pero los instintos se adueñan de nosotros y poco a poco pasa de convertirse de una necesidad a un placer. Como sabrás siempre hay quien no llega a hacerlo, los vegetarianos; ellos esconden su naturaleza para ganar algo de humanidad. Es tu decisión Bella, pero a larga esta comprobado que sufren menos aquellos que no luchan contra si mismos, lo que son y lo que representan. Mira el lado positivo, tendrás nueve meses para pensar que es lo que tu quieres hacer; mira, compara y quédate con lo mejor para ti.

También solía pasar tiempo con Demetri, Felix, Gabriel, Alec y Jane, aunque Jane no se abría del todo a mi, se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo consciente por ser mi amiga, si es que se puede llamar amistad a las relaciones que estaba tramando con ellos, porque es extraño intentar confiar en los que se supone que son tus enemigos…la verdad que todo es muy lioso…Me dijeron que tenían preparadas unas sesiones de entrenamiento para mi, las primeras según me informaron serian las mas duras si las hubiese necesitado y es que hacían hincapié en el control de mis instintos, las siguientes serian para perfeccionar mis habilidades y descubrir mis poderes…lo cual les tenia muy emocionados, pero hasta el momento no había notado nada diferente en mi, quitando la súper fuerza, vida eterna, velocidad, piel blanquecina y ojos dorados…

Llego mi tan esperado día, Jane toco temprano mi puerta y con ella traía un teléfono móvil y un ordenador portátil. Su mirada era diferente, normalmente era indiferente o parecía triste, sin embargo, hoy parecía sentirse más feliz.

- Bella, ¿sabes que día es hoy?-pregunto con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios al tiempo que extendía hacia mi un pequeño teléfono móvil.

- ¡Si!,- exclame saltando hacia ella atrapando el teléfono.

- Te dejare sola, para que hables tranquila.- me dedico otra calida sonrisa y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mi mente era como un torbellino que no paraba; por un lado, me dolía enormemente la ausencia de Edward, necesitaba tanto su cercanía, al menos…oír su voz…y por otro la culpa, la inmensa culpa por haberme entregado a Aro, no sabia como iba a decírselo a Edward, pero el debía saberlo, si decidía enfadarse conmigo y no volver a hablarme no podría culparle pero al menos se habría enterado por mi y no por otro…además estaba el asunto de que ahora estaba casada con Aro y ¡Ah! ¡Sorpresa! Estoy embarazada de ti, pero que lastima no veras nacer a tu hijo y quien sabe cuando lo conocerás….Si aun asi….con todo eso…el seguía queriéndome tenia que convencerle de que no se acercara a Italia, eso seria bastante difícil, ya que de seguro toda la familia estaría haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerle atado a Forks, supongo que no se moverían de allí, por si por alguna causa regresaba.

**Edward POV**

Desde que se llevaron a Bella me he pasado los días angustiado por saber que habrá sido de ella; si habrá sufrido mucho con la transformación, si sus poderes son lo que esperaban y querrán retenerla mucho tiempo o por el contrario estaría a punto de volver por resultar poco útil, si la estarían tratando bien o sufría su desprecio…a veces pensaba que no podría soportarlo mas; pero entonces llegaba Jasper y ejercía su influencia sobre mi, acompañado por toda la familia para retenerme ya que en mas de una ocasión, salí corriendo por el bosque en dirección al aeropuerto; pero habían conseguido que me calmara y volviera a casa a esperar noticias de Bella.

Estaba en mi habitación en silencio regodeándome en mi propio sufrimiento ya que desde que Bella no estaba no escuchaba música; no valía la pena escucharla, solo conseguía acordarme aun mas de ella. De repente, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, no esperaba que lo hiciera pues toda mi familia estaba en casa y una palabra resonó en mi cabeza. ¡Bella!

* * *

Hola a todos!!Bienvenidos antiguso y nuevos lectores!!

Muchsismas gracias por leerme!!Espero qeu el cap haya sido de su agrado

MILLLLLLLLL DISCULPAS!!Por el mayusculo retraso, intantere actualizar mas seguido.

Sus reviews me dan la vida!!Asique por favor, sigan dejanmelos con sus sugerencias, opiniones y criticas. LO tendre todo en cuenta.

Un besoote enorme

Samanta


	12. Capitulo 12 Llamada

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**OSCURIDAD RENACIDA**

_Capitulo 12. Llamada_

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación en silencio regodeándome en mi propio sufrimiento ya que desde que Bella no estaba no escuchaba música; no valía la pena escucharla, solo conseguía acordarme aun mas de ella. De repente, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, no esperaba que lo hiciera pues toda mi familia estaba en casa y una palabra resonó en mi cabeza. ¡Bella!

Salí disparado hacia la mesilla de noche donde estaba el teléfono. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Me temblaban tanto las manos que no era capaz de distinguir los números de la pantalla. Habría sido difícil distinguirlos puesto que no eran números, sino letras, que parpadeaban lanzando el mensaje de "numero privado".

En un segundo la habitación se lleno de seis vampiros expectantes a que presionara el botón, pero no me movía. Tenia que ser ella, deseaba que fuera ella, pero estaba paralizado mirando el teléfono.

Alice no pudo soportarlo, me arrebato el teléfono y puso el manos libres. -¡Bella!- exclamo.

-¿Alice?- contesto la voz al otro lado del auricular, - ¿eres tu?

- ¡Bella, claro que soy yo! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿Cómo estas?- estaba deseando meter baza en la conversación pero Alice no paraba de hablar. Por lo menos escuchaba su voz, era tan calida y tan musical…

- Bueno…ese es uno de los puntos que tenia que hablar con Edward… ¿sabes donde esta? No es que no me alegre de hablar contigo Alice…pero…me gustaría hablar con el…

- ¡Claro tonta! ¡Pero si estamos todos aquí escuchándote!- se respiraba alegría en la habitación, no es que fuera mucho, pero al menos estaba dando señales de vida. Un montón de voces sonaron al unísono, - ¡Hola Bella!-

- ¿Edward?- pregunto Bella-

- Bella, mi amor, ¿Cómo estas? No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, no puedo vivir sin ti, habría ido a por ti cuando te raptaron pero no me dejaron, me tacharon de loco por querer enfrentarme a los Vulturi…pero una palabra tuya y voy para allá ahora mismo, me da igual por encima de quien tenga que pasar; ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Cómo te tratan? Como a alguno se le ocurra acercarse a ti….lo mato y después…

- ¡Edward! ¡Basta! Déjame hablar, tengo muchas cosas que decirte…-

- Lo siento, es solo que tenia tantas ganas de saber de ti… ¿Cómo estas?-

- Pálida, rápida, fuerte…- iba a continuar hablando cuando Rosalie exclamo-

- ¡Ya eres vampiro! ¡Madre de Dios! Malditos hijos del infierno, ¿Cómo han podido?- estaba totalmente fuera de si, seguía soltando perlas cuando Alice la corto.

- ¡Rose! No es el momento de que le digas algo así, yo ya lo había visto y es ¡genial! Se iba a convertir tarde o temprano, lo único malo es la forma en la que ocurrió…

- Alice, ¿no me digas que sabes como me convirtieron?- la voz de Bella denotaba que estaba asustada, preocupada…

- Si Bella, lo se todo pero no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-puso cara triste y me miraba pidiendo clemencia.

- Un momento, ¿Cómo te convirtieron?- pregunte, esto no pintaba nada bien…

- Mordiéndome como a todo el mundo…- contesto.

- Vamos, Bella, suéltalo, ¿Qué te han hecho? Esos mal nacidos…-

- Veras Edward…es una historia bastante larga…veras…todo empieza con una antigua profecía, según la cual cobrara vida el mas poderoso vampiro del mundo, un vampiro nacido de vampiros…Ya se que parece imposible…pero no lo es… Para eso necesitaban un alma pura que seria su madre. Se han pasado los últimos 500 años esperando la venida de esa mujer y los últimos 50 buscándola activamente. Hace una semana la encontraron…- las piezas encajaron de golpe en mi cabeza.

- ¡Eres tu! ¡Bella eres tú! Por eso Alice te vio embarazada…- Bella me corto.

- Edward, escucha toda la historia.- lo que menos esperaba ocurrió, la expresión de Carlisle era de asombro, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

- Espera un segundo Bella, yo conozco esta historia, pensaba que eran cuentos de niños, pero si te retienen allí es porque tienen motivos para creer que tu eres la elegida…y…

- ¿¿Y!! ¡Por el amor de Dios contármelo ya!- ¡me estaba asfixiando de la angustia!

- Pues que Bella va a convertirse en la Emperatriz Vulturi- los ojos de Carlisle vagaron por la mirada de todos los que estábamos en la habitación.

- En realidad…Carlisle, ya lo soy.- Carlisle se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar.

- ¡No, No, No!- jamás había visto así a Carlisle, estaba fuera de si, fui hacia el, le tome por los hombros mientras le zarandeaba y le gritaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, ¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo, ¡dime que ocurre!- ¡No entendía nada!-

- Edward, no es Carlisle quien debe decírtelo, soy yo. Creo que es mejor decírtelo sin mas…porque es horrible de cualquier manera así que bueno…..esto….yo…

- ¡Dilo ya!- no era mi intención ser rudo con ella, pero me necesitaba saber que ocurría.

- ¡Estoy casada con Aro!-sentí como una bomba caía sobre mi y hacia parar mi inexistente corazón. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados, como intentando despertarme de un mal sueño. No podía creerlo, ¿Bella casada con Aro?- Bella, tu ya estas casada, ¡estas casada conmigo!

- Digamos que los Vulturis no utilizan la manera tradicional…- atajo Jasper.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir?- pregunte ansioso.

- Edward, por favor, no me odies por lo que voy a decirte, te juro que yo jamás te haría una cosa así, me drogaron…-

- Bella, me esta matando sacarte la información a cuenta gotas, por favor, por malo que sea, lo superaremos juntos, pero dime lo que me tengas que decir.-

- Está bien. El matrimonio con un Vuturi consiste en beber la sangre del otro antes de poseerse carnalmente sumergidos bajo un lago se sangre.-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Que has hecho que? ¿Te has entregado a Aro? ¿Te has casado con el? ¿Y has bebido su sangre?- esto debía de estar siendo una pesadilla, no podía creerlo, ¡mi Bella, mi esposa Bella, se había entregado a otro hombre! La ira recorrió mi cuerpo y fui incapaz de seguir pensando y mucho menos de seguir allí, un sonoro rugido salio de mi pecho e hizo ensordecer la habitación.

- Edward, lo siento, me drogaron, no lo hice conscientemente, cuando desperté todo había sucedido yo no quería hacerlo y sigo sin quererlo, Edward, yo te amo, solo a ti.

- Es un poco difícil de creer cuando has estado con otro hombre, Bella, necesito pensar…

- Hay una cosa más Edward…-

- ¡¿Aun hay mas?! Te has propuesto matarme, verdad… ¿y ahora qué?-

- Estoy embaraza.- ¡OH, Dios mío! Esto si que no……esto si que no…..Bella va a tener un hijo con otro, con Aro,…no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportarlo, creo que voy a hiperventilar, necesito aire, necesito, necesito….Salí corriendo de la habitación. Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo, una brecha se ensancho en mitad de mi pecho y me impedía respirar, corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Bella gritando, - espera, Edward, espera-

**Bella POV**

Quería decírselo, tenia que saber que el bebe era suyo, pero no me dejó hablar, se marchó de la habitación sin poder explicárselo. Me siento horrible, cree que le he traicionado, que me he casado con otro por propia voluntad y encima voy a tener un hijo. ¡Dios! ¿Porque todo tiene que pasarme a mi? Ojalá pudiera hacerle entender que no he hecho nada, que todo lo que ha ocurrido me ha sido impuesto y que le necesito a mi lado, que lo amo con toda mi alma…lo único que me hacia sentirme mejor, es que al menos, si me odiaba no se jugaría la vida viniendo a Volterra a rescatarme. Eso me dio una idea… ¿y si le hacia pensar que había comenzado una nueva sin el? Así le mantendría a salvo…No podía hacer eso…me moriría sabiendo que me odia por romperle el corazón…Edward tenia que saber la verdad, no seria justo para el que no lo supiera, tiene derecho a decidir lo que quiere en su vida y si una vez que tuviera toda la información me rechazaba, tendría que aceptarlo, pero al menos lo habría intentado todo por retener su amor, a pesar de no poder estar juntos. ¿Pero como decírselo si había huido de mí? Debía darle tiempo para calmarse porque estoy segura de que no hablara conmigo por mucho que yo le llame hasta que el no este preparado para enfrentarme. Eso haré.

* * *

Hola!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque en el ultimo cap han bajado bastante...espero que este les guste mas, aunque como ya ven...en la vida de Edwrad y Bella nada es sencillo...

Sigan dejanme sus opniones y demas...muchisimas gracias por leerme!

Un besote!

Samanta


End file.
